


Moonbear's Book of Oneshots

by Moonbear_Meliox



Category: Critical Role (Web Series), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, book of oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2019-09-07 19:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 21,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonbear_Meliox/pseuds/Moonbear_Meliox
Summary: This is a collection of all the oneshots I've written. I take requests over on my Tumblr if you want to send one.





	1. Info

Hi. This is a collection of oneshots I have written over on my Tumblr. If you want to a request a oneshot you can do so [here](https://moonbearmeliox.tumblr.com/post/170612591863/request-guide-lines-here-are-some-rules-and-who-i). Just please follow the Request Guidelines when requesting. More realtionship tags will be added as I get request for more realtionship tags. The current tags at the moment are realtionships I have already written for. The full list of fandoms and who I write for are on my Tumblr. Hope you enjoy.


	2. A Little Tug(Cassian Andor Soulmate Au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @paintingheroes: “I had two because I’m super indecisive… but please feel free to do either one or neither! They both come from the Soulmate AU list… one being with Cassian and the red string connecting soulmates… and the other with Poe and being able to hear your soulmate in your head when they’re singing. And since Oscar Isaac can actually sing, I thought it was fitting! But whatever you choose or don’t choose is fine!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I went with the Cassian one because I really liked the concept. This is my first time writing a Soulmate AU so let me know what you think. There isn’t a lot of dialogue in this one. Also if you sent in a request, I have finals this week so I don’t know when I will be able to work on them but do know that I have seen them.

You ran along the path that lead to the marketplace. You were late for your job and if you didn’t get there any sooner it wouldn’t be yours and you couldn’t afford to lose it. 

“Ora is going to kill me.” You said to yourself as you continued to run. Entering the marketplace, you ran and bumped into people as you made your way to the shop you worked at. You yelled a quick sorry  to them and ran into the shop.

“Your late!” Ora, your boss, yelled at you as you entered. She was a short lady in her 50’s and tends to not be very pleasant.   

“I’m really sorry. I got distracted by the red string.” You say, holding up your wrist to show the  piece of red string tied around it.

Ever since you were little, you had a piece of red string wrapped around your wrist. That’s what everyone sees and what everyone has. What only you can see is the trail of  the red string that leads to your soulmate. Your soulmate also has a piece of red string attached to their wrist with a trail that leads to you. A trail that probably pointed straight up into the sky and out into the galaxy. That’s what yours was. You asked your parents about it when you first saw the string lead straight up to the sky. They told you that your soulmate didn’t live on your planet. You felt discouraged when you heard that, because that meant that your soulmate was out in the galaxy somewhere on one of the millions of plants in the galaxy. Until today. The reason you were late because, for once, your trail didn’t point straight up. It was unravelled on the ground and led somewhere. Somewhere on the planet that you were on. You were so excited when you saw it that you started to follow it, until you realized you were late for work.

“Of course it was, that’s your excuse for today. It’s always something with you. Yesterday it was to help two children find their parents.  The day before it was to help a lady set up her stand. I’ve had it with your excuses (Y/N).” Ora said. You had a tendency to be late to work, most of the time. But you couldn’t lose this job. Jobs are hard to come by on this planet.

“Please just give me another chance. I promise I’ll be on time tomorrow.” You plead, but you know it won’t do anything.

  “I can’t give you another chance. You’re fired, now get out!” Ora yelled. You were stunned for a moment, although you weren’t surprised. 

You nodded your head and walked out of the store, the door slammed violently behind you. You turned around and stared at the door. You just lost your job. It was really hard to get too. There aren’t that many job opportunities on your planet and you barely have enough money to sustain yourself. You didn’t know what to do. You sat down and placed your back against the door. What were you going to do. You went to wipe a tear that had fallen on your cheek, when you felt a tug on your wrist. You looked at your wrist to see it being pulled in a direction. The same direction of red string. You stood up as the red string violently tugged you in it’s direction. Stumbling a little, you regained your balance as it tugged again. Is your soulmate pulling on the string? You looked down at the red trail in front of you. Should you follow it? Another tug on your wrist answered that question. You started walking, following the path laid out in front of you. Your walking turned into a jog that turned into a  full on run as the string kept pulling at your wrist. You were close, you could just feel it. Weaving your way through the marketplace, you soon make it to the center. One very violent tug from the string sent you falling to the floor as you landed with a thud. There was another thud in front of you. You pushed yourself up into a kneeling position and was met face to face with a man. A very handsome man. With a string on his wrist that lead him to yours. The two of you stared at each other for awhile, until the man broke the silence.

“Hello.” He said. His voice had an accent to it.

  “Hi.” You said to him. The both of you stood up and faced each other.

“I’m (Y/N)” You say and hold your hand out in front of you for him to shake. He takes.

 “I’m Cassian.”


	3. Fight For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is Lupin and Tonk’s daughter and they get seperated during the Battle of Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been having this idea in my head for awhile, so I decided to post it. Request are open if you wanted to request anything, just follow the request guidelines.
> 
> Warnings: Spoilers for Deathly Hallows, Death, Angst

You walked into the Great Hall looking for your parents. The three of you had gotten separated during the Battle of Hogwarts while fighting off Death Eaters. Your parents tried to persuade you to not fight and stay at home with your brother Teddy, but you wouldn't listen. You knew they were trying to protect you, but Hogwarts was your home. And you were going to defend it. 

You looked around the hall and saw the Weasleys. They had tears in their eyes and were crowding around someone lying on the floor. It was Fred. George was sobbing and kneeling down next to him, clutching his brother’s dead body. Your heart broke. Fred was your friend and was always there to give you a good laugh. And now he was gone. 

You made your way over to offer your condolences to the Weasleys when you saw them. Your parents. They were laying next to each other with their hands barely touching. They weren’t breathing. They weren’t moving. They were dead. Your world came crashing down as you fell to your knees and let out a sob. You didn’t want this to be real. It can’t be real.

 “This wasn’t suppose to happen.” You said, your voice was quiet and shaky. “We were suppose to make it out as a family. We were suppose to survive this. You’re suppose to tell me everything is going to be ok. You’re suppose to be there for me and Teddy.” You let out another sob. Harry came over and knelt down next to you. He placed a hand on your shoulder and you threw your arms around him and cried into his shoulder. Your parents were gone. They two people you looked up, the two people that took care of you your whole life, were gone. And you could do nothing but cry. You cried and cried until there were no tears left. You lifted your head up and unlatched yourself from Harry. Turning to face your parents, you placed your hand on top of your mother and father’s cold ones.

 “I’ll fight for you.” You said quietly, “I’ll fight so your deaths will not be in vain. I’ll fight for you so Teddy can remember his family. I’ll fight to protect Teddy. I’ll fight for you, Mom and Dad, because you fought to protect me.”

You would grieve their deaths. But for now, the Battle was far from over.

* * *

_ ~11 years later~ _

* * *

 

You followed Teddy as you and him made it onto Platform 9 ¾. It was his time to go to Hogwarts and you couldn’t be prouder. Teddy of course was very excited. You just wished your parents could be here to see him.

11 years had passed since The Battle of Hogwarts. You had been living with your grandmother who has been helping you raise Teddy. You had kinda become a mother to Teddy while still being his big sister. Harry, being his godfather, has helped you as well, acting as a father figure for Teddy. You still missed your parents greatly, but you knew that they wouldn’t want  you to be sad about their deaths. They would want you to be happy and be there for Teddy. 

 “I still don’t know what house I want to be sorted into. I mean Gryffindor would be great and Ravenclaw would be fine. I wouldn’t want to be in Slytherin tho, and I’ve heard people say that Hufflepuffs are weak. I don’t want to be called weak.” Teddy said in a worried tone. You stopped walking and faced Teddy. Kneeling down to be eye level with him, you place a hand on his shoulder.

 “You remember all the stories me, grandma, and Uncle Harry told you about our mom and dad?” You ask him. He nods his head. “Our mother was strong, and fearless, and  rambunctious, and she was a complete badass. And she was a Hufflepuff. Does that sound like someone who is weak?” You ask. Teddy shakes his head. “So if you get sorted into Hufflepuff and someone calls you weak, tell them how proud you are to be in Hufflepuff and show them that you are indeed not weak.” You say. Teddy smiles and hugs you. 

 “Also, you know the picture of mom that hangs in the living room. There is one just like it in the Hufflepuff common room. Whenever you get lonely and need someone to talk to, mom will be there for you.” You tell him as he breaks away from the hugs.

 “Thanks (Y/N). Your the best big sister I could ever have.” He says. You smile and ruffle his blue hair. Harry walks up to you and Teddy. You had asked him to come see Teddy off and he wanted to see his godson before he left for Hogwarts.

 “Hope I’m not too late.” He says and gives you a hug.

“Right on time.” You tell him. He turns to Teddy.

 “You ready for school?” Harry asks him. Teddy nods.

“He’s been talking nonstop about it.” You tell Harry. He laughs. The train whistles to signal that it will be leaving soon. Harry takes Teddy’s trunk and places it onto the train. 

 “Make sure to write to me. I want to know everything that happens while you’re there.” You say and give him a hug. “I love you.”

“I love you too big sis.” He says. Harry kneels down next to Teddy and gives him a hug.

 “Get good grades, don’t get into too much trouble like your dad use to, makes some friends, and have fun. I know I’m not your dad but if anything happens or anyone gives you trouble, send me an owl and I’ll see what I can do.” Harry says. You smile. The train whistle blows again as Teddy gives you and Harry a wave and a goodbye, says he’ll see you at Christmas, and runs onto the train. You wave back as the train starts to move past and tears escape your eyes. Harry places his arm around your back.

 “They would have been so proud of him If only they were here to see.” You say. Harry looks at you.

“They are proud. Of him and you.” He says. You smile and wipe the tears away.

 “You think so?” You ask him.

“I know so.” 


	4. Blood Moon(Remus Lupin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Blood Moon is an event that comes every 20 years. Remus has never gone through one before and you try to help him through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the summary sucks but this is the longest oneshot I have ever written. Took me a month and a half to write so I hope you enjoy. Might make a part two if people want it. Request are open if you want to request a oneshot you can send it to my ask.

“Are you sure you’ll be ok tonight. You’ve never gone through a Blood Moon before.” You asked your boyfriend Remus as the two of you stood aside in one of the empty halls of Hogwarts. 

“Yea. I’ll be fine. The Marauders and I have taken extra precautions for tonight.” He said.

Tonight was a Blood Moon, an event that only came around every 20 years. You wouldn’t really call it an event. In Remus case, you would call it torture with him being a werewolf. The Blood Moon would heighten all of Remus senses all the way up to the point where he would barely have any humanity in him. You, being his loving and caring girlfriend, looked at and studied everything you could find about the Blood Moon ever since Remus told you it would happen.

“Lily and I made a bunch of wolfsbane potion for tonight. She gave them to James. Are you sure you don’t want me to be there with you? I can’t imagine the pain you would be in.” You said. 

“Don’t worry. The boys will be there incase anything bad happens. I don’t want you to be there because I don’t want to hurt you. I’ve never been through this before. I could get out and think of the pain I’d be in if I found out I had hurt you.” He said.  

“I know. I’m just worried about what could happen.” You said as a tear slide down your face. Remus noticed and wrapped his arms around you in a hug.

 “Don’t worry. I promise to come back in one piece.” He says. You look up at him.

“Promise?”

  “Promise.”

* * *

 

“You sure about this Remus? This seems a little extreme.” Sirius said as he secured the last shackle to one of the bedpost. As an extra precaution, Remus thought it be safer for the others if he was chained to the bed in the Shrieking Shack rather than have him roam free. 

 “I’m sure. Rather be safe than sorry.” He said and struggled a little to see how strong they were. The chains barely budged.

“Did you take your potion?” Sirius asked.

  “Yea. (Y/N) and Lily made a bunch.” Remus said and smiled. James walked into bedroom.

“Sun’s almost set. Will you be ok by yourself Remus?” James asked him. Him and Sirius would be by the Weeping Willow incase Remus got out.

  “I’ll be fine. You guys should go. You wouldn’t want to see me once the moon’s come out.” Remus said

“Don’t hurt yourself.” James said and left. Sirius turned to his friend.

“Come back in one piece.” Sirius said. Remus nodded his head. 

 “I’ll try.”

* * *

 

You were awaken by someone shaking you. You looked up to see James with a worried look on his face.

 “James? What are you doing here?” You asked him and sat up on your spot on the couch. You had fallen asleep in the Common Room while waiting for Remus and the other Marauders.

“Remus got out. He broke through the chains and ran into the Forbidden Forest.” James said quietly.

 “Remus got out! How?” You whispered yelled as you stood up.

“No time to explain. C’mon we have to find him.” James said. 

 “Where are you going?” You looked to see Lily, your best friend and James’s girlfriend,  coming down the stairs.

“Remus escaped the Shrieking Shack. We need to go find him.” You tell her. 

  “I’m coming with you.” She says.

“No Lily, it’s too dangerous. I don’t want you to get hurt.” James said. Lily walked towards him

 “James, don’t tell me what to do.” She said and left the dorm.

* * *

 

The three of you made your way out of the Common Room, down to the front of the school and into the Forbidden Forest.

 “Do you know which way he went?” You asked James.

“No. He ran out from the Willow, knocked me to the ground and slashed my arm. Then he ran off.” James said and showed you and Lily his arm. It was bleeding severely.

 “Oh my god, James are you ok? You should go to Madam Pomfrey to get that healed.” Lily said having concern for her boyfriend.

“I will. After we find Remus.” James said.

  “He’s in there somewhere. Let’s find him.”

* * *

 

“When we find James, I’m going to kill him.” Lily said as the two of you walked through the forest. The three of you had gotten separated when you heard a howl and James ran ahead to see if it was Remus. You and Lily ran after him, but he was too far away and it was too dark to see him.

 “We’ll find him. Along with Remus. James said Sirius ran after him so hopefully we might be able to find Sirius, who can help us find James and Remus.” You reassured Lily.

 “But what if Remus finds us first. From what you've told me, he’s barely human during this time. What if he finds us and tries to kill us. We don't have our wands to defend us.” She said. That was something you were worried about. Both of you forgot to grab your wands before you left the Common Room and James was the only one that had his

 “I don't know what will happen. We can't out run him. So let's just hope that we find James before we find--” 

A low growl from behind interrupted your sentence. You and Lily stopped in your tracks and slowly turned around to be met with a wolf. Remus. You pulled Lily behind you as a way to shield her from him. Remus growled louder and showed his fangs. 

“What do we do?” Lily whispered. 

“I have an idea. If this doesn't work, run.” You whisper back and take a step towards Remus.

 “Remus...It’s me...It’s me (Y/N).” You said quietly. You hoped he could hear you. Hear you and know that it was you. 

 “(Y/N) what are you doing?” Lily said frantically. 

 “Trying to talk to him.” You say without looking away from Remus.

You slowly and carefully held out your hand in front of you for him to sniff. You tried to look calm and control your nerves as you took another step towards Remus.

 “You know it's me Remus, right? I’m your girlfriend.” You take another step. Remus stops growling and makes eye contact with you. He takes a few steps towards you. Your hand gets closer to his face.

 “It’s me (Y/N) Remus.” You say quietly.

Suddenly Remus stood up on his hind legs and raised his paw above you. You shielded your arm in front of your face as he dragged his claws across your chest and knocked you to the ground. You heard Lily let out a scream as Remus jumped on top of you. You grabbed his front legs and used all your strength to try and push him off. He open his mouth and clamped down onto your shoulder. You let out a loud scream as pain spread throughout your upper body. Then, very quickly, the weight on top of you lifted but the pain stayed. You turned your head to see Remus wrestling with a black dog. Sirius.

 “(Y/N)!” Lily called as she ran over to you. She kneeled down next you as James made his way over to the scene. 

“Oh my god, Lily what happened?” James asked as he ran over to you and Lily. The both of them started to become out of focus as your vision became blurry.

 “Remus found us while we were trying to find you. (Y/N) tried to talk to him but he knocked her to the ground and bit her shoulder.” Lily said as her voice became distant.

“We need to get her to the medical wing. Stay with us (Y/N).” James said as the world around you faded.

* * *

 

Remus’s eyes fluttered open as his consciousness came back to him. He looked to his left to see Lily sitting in a chair by his bed in the Hospital Wing. She looked at him.

 “How are you feeling?” She asked Remus. 

 “Ok.” He said. Remus tried to sit up, but pain shot through his whole body and he collapsed back onto the bed with a groan.  “Not ok.” 

“I wouldn’t be surprised.  You broke half your ribs and fractured your hand. Not to mention all the cuts and bruises you got.” Lilly informed him. Remus looked down to see his torso wrapped in bandages.

“How long have I been out?” He asked Lily. The Blood Moon had taken a toil on him. He felt exhausted and weak.

 “3 days. James was out for one and he should be here soon. We’ve been visiting you when ever we’ve had the chance” She informed him. The doors to the medical wing creaked and slowly opened. Jame’s head peeked out as he looked at Remus and Lily. He smiled and made his way over to them. He quietly brought up a chair, set his bag down, and took a seat.

“Hey Moony. How you feeling?” James asked Remus.

“Sore. Tired. What happened that night during the Blood Moon?” Remus asked them. He had no memory of the night during the Blood Moon and it worried him. 

 “I think you should get some rest Moony.” James said rather quickly.

“Who did I hurt?” Remus said. He knew he had to have hurt someone if Lily and James weren’t answering his question. Lily looked down at her lap. James glanced at the beds behind Remus and then back at him. Then he rolled up the left sleeve of his robe to show bandages wrapped around his sleeve.

“You..um..slashed me when you escaped from the Shrieking Shack.” James said.

“I got out?” Remus said. Lily nodded her head. 

 “You broke through the chains like they were nothing.” James told him. Remus was in shock. Did he hurt anyone else besides James when he got out.

 “What happened after I escaped?”

 “When you got out...Sirius went to go and find you while James went to tell me and (Y/N).”

“You got (Y/N) involved?” Remus asked, his voice louder than he wanted it to be. He didn’t want you to get involved in case he’d hurt you.

 “I thought she could help. She is your girlfriend, I thought she could get through to you if she had to.” James admitted.

“That’s the whole reason I didn’t want her involved. She’s my girlfriend, I wouldn’t want to hurt her. It’s the same reason that I had when I didn’t want her even knowing I was a bloody werewolf.” Remus shouted at James in volume so any students in the hallways wouldn’t hear.

 “I know what I did was wrong. I am truly very sorry for getting her involved.” James apologized. He really deeply felt sorry about getting you involved. The guilt of what happened that night will stay with him for the rest of his life.

“What happened then?” Remus asked. He hoped the story ended with you being alright.

“Once we made it out to the forest we went looking for you, but me and (Y/N) got separated from James when we heard you howl. (Y/N) I walked through the forest to try and find him. Then...we ran into you.”Lily paused and then took a breath to continue the story.  

 “(Y/N) placed herself infront to protect me and...you..um...you slashed across her chest and knocked her to the ground. Then you…” Lily wasn’t able to finish her sentence as the events of what happened to you became clear in her mind. She started to cry. James wrapped his arm around Lily and pulled her closer to him.

“What did I do?” Remus asked Lily. A tear rolled down his face. He feared that he had done the worst.

 “You um...you bit into her shoulder. Then Sirius leapt out of nowhere and pushed you off of her. The two of you began to fight while Lily and I carried (Y/N) back to the medical wing. Sirius came back a few hours later carrying you with him. You ended up giving him a broken leg and a few cracked ribs”  James said. Remus couldn’t pay attention to the rest of what James said. 

He had bitten you. The one thing he never wanted to do to you was hurt you. And he had done it.  But he hadn’t just hurt you. He had bitten you. And he knew what a werewolf bite did.

 “Where is she?” He needed to know where you were. He needed to know what you were feeling. James pointed to the curtain that was blocking his view from the beds next to his. Remus sat up and pushed himself off the bed, ignoring the pain that shot through his entire body. He slowly walked over to the curtain but hesitated to pull it back. He couldn’t imagine the pain you were going through.

Remus pulled back the curtain and was met with a horrible sight. You were lying in bed, unconscious with bandages wrapped around your chest and shoulder, your face was pale. Next to your bed was Sirius who looked to be in the same condition you were in but with a bandage wrapped around his leg. Remus broke down and started to cry. It horrified him that he had hurt his girlfriend and his friend. But he was out right terrified about what he had done to you. Remus knew that from now on, your life would never be the way it was before the Blood Moon. You would have to spend every full moon in pain, turning into a monster like him. What was the school going to tell your parents. What was he going to tell you. You would want to break up with him after what he had done to you. He deserved it because he didn’t deserve you. And Sirius wouldn’t want to be his friend anymore after how badly he had injured him. He was a monster. A monster who had hurt two of the people that he had cared about.


	5. Rising Sun(Remus Lupin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Remus deal with the aftermath of the Blood Moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some people didn’t like how angsty the ending to Blood Moon was(sorry), so I wrote a more happier ending since I did leave it open for the chance of it getting a Part 2. I hope you enjoy. Requests are open if you want to request a oneshot or drabble just send it to my ask box.

You slowly opened your eyes as dreamless sleep left your mind and body. You looked next to you to see Remus asleep in a chair by your bed in the medical wing. You were confused as to why you were in the medical wing. You tried to sit up, but an immense pain shot up through your shoulder. You looked to see bandages on your shoulder peeking out from your shirt. Lifting your shirt up a little, more bandages were present wrapped around your torso. Then the memories of the Blood Moon came back to you.

You tried to protect Lily by trying to get through to Remus. Then he knocked you to the ground and bit your shoulder. He had bitten you in. You knew what a werewolf bite did to a human. You looked at Remus. He probably blamed himself for what happened. You couldn't imagine all the horrible thoughts swarming around in that poor boy’s head.

You slowly sat up, ignoring the pain, and took a good look at your sleeping boyfriend. He had bags under his eyes, probably from lack of sleep, and looked very pale. You glanced down at the bedside table and saw a plate of uneaten food.

 “Oh Remus...you shouldn't have worried so much.” You say quietly. His hair is a mess. You run your hand softly through his hair as a means to tame the mess on his head. He moves a little and starts to stir awake.

 “Hey sleepyhead.” You say and smile a little. Remus blinks his eyes and yawns. His eyes widened as he looked at you.

“Oh my god you’re awake. Are you feeling ok? Does anything hurt?”He frantically asked while checking to see if you were ok. You laugh a little, even if it hurts.

 “I’m fine Remus. Really” You say and stop his hand from feeling your forehead. He looks at you and then puts his hand down. There is a guilty look on his face.

“I am so sorry (Y/N). I was the one that caused you this pain. It’s all my fault that your like this.” Remus says as tears slowly began to fall.

 “Remus, it’s ok--”

“No it’s not (Y/N). I hurt you, I hurt James, I hurt Sirius. I caused you pain. And now you have to live the rest of your life a different way because of my actions.” He sobbed out as he broke down and cried. You got off the bed and hugged Remus, petting his head and rubbing his back.

“I understand if you want to break up with me. I deserve it.” He said as he continued to cry. You kept hugging him and quietly shushed him until he calmed down. Then you knelt down in front of him and grabbed his hands. He looked at you.

“Remus, you know I would never break up with you. I didn’t break up with you when you told me you were a werewolf and I’m not going to break up with you now. I knew the risks of dating you and that never stopped me from being your girlfriend. And if I have to spend the rest of my life like this, like you, then I’m glad because I’ll have you to guide me through it.” You said.

“But I don’t deserve you. No one can love a monster like me.” He says quietly. You stand up and grab Remus’s face in your hands. Leaning down you connect your lips with his in a kiss.

 “I love you. That’s all that matters.”

* * *

 

_ ~1 month later~ _

* * *

It had been a month since the Blood Moon. You’ve gotten use to your new “wolfish” tendencies and so have your friends. James was the most excited when he found out that you were now a werewolf.

 “Now (Y/N) can join us when we explore outside the grounds.” He had said when Remus and you had told the boys and Lily. Sirius was happy about it, saying that it probably made you more sexier(Remus hit him over the head at that comment). Lily was concerned about you getting hurt but you reassured her that you had Remus to help you. Your parents didn’t take it well. They almost tried to pull you out of school when they found out. You were able to persuade them not to when you told them that there was another student on campus who was a werewolf (though you did leave out the part that you were dating said werewolf for the past 2 years). 

You sat with the Marauders and Lily in the Great Hall, both you and Remus scarfing down food. Tonight is the first full moon since the blood moon and it will be your first transformation. You were nervous but Remus reassured you that he would be right next to you while it happened.

“Why don’t you inhale a whole chicken while you’re at it.” Sirius commented at how fast you were eating.

“Tell that James. He’s not even a wolf and he’s eating faster than Remus and I.” You said, motioning to James. James looked at you, his face full of food. Lily gave him a disgusting look.

“James swallow and eat slow before you choke.” Lily said to her boyfriend. James swallowed and took a sip of pumpkin juice.

* * *

 

After dinner, the six of you made your way to the Gryffindor Common Room and waited until everybody left. Then you and the Marauders left under James's invisibility cloak (It barely fit all of you so you rode on Remus’s back to make it fit easier). Soon you made it past the Weeping Willow and into the Shrieking Shack. Your were so nervous, you felt like you were going to be sick.

“Hey. You’ll be ok. I’ll be right next to you.” Remus said as he put his arm around you. He told the boys to wait on the first floor thinking it would be easier if it was just you and him when you first transform. James handed Remus two bottles of wolfsbane potions as you made your way upstairs. Remus closed the door and it was just the two of you. The moon was almost on the horizon and your nerves were getting worse. Remus handed you one of the bottles.

 “It’ll make it easier.” He said. You nodded and took the small bottle. Both of you uncapped the tops and downed the potion. It tasted terrible and made you gag a bit. Remus looked out the window and saw the moon in full view. He looked at you and smiled.

“It’ll be ok” He whispered. And then it happened. Your whole body felt like it was being ripped apart. Your bones cracked and bent as the transformation took over. The pain was unbearable and you had to squeeze your eyes shut to try and block out the pain. You somehow ended up on your side as your limbs changed into those of a wolf.

_ “(Y/N)? Can you hear me?”  _ You opened your eyes to see Remus in his wolf form standing next to you. He talked just like a human.

 “ _ Yea. I can hear you. _ ” You said and got up on all fours. Your whole body felt weird. Each of your senses had been heightened. You could smell the boys downstairs and hear a bird chirping twenty miles away.

“How are you feeling?” Remus asked you. Despite feeling weird, you felt pretty great, empowered even.

“Fine. Better really.” You didn’t know if it was the wolf inside you but you felt like you could take on the world.

 “Really?” Remus’s head cocked to the side in a questioning look. You nodded your head.

“Come on, the boys are waiting for us.” You said and walked out of the room. Remus followed you.

 “Woah look at (Y/N).” James said as you made your way down the stairs. He and Sirius were in their animagus forms so they could understand you.

“You look better that Remus.” Sirius commented. Remus gave him a disapproving look.

 “What are we waiting for. Let’s go explore the grounds.” You said. To some people, you may have been cursed, forced to live the rest of your life as a monster. But to you, you felt happy because, even with your condition, it didn’t stop you from living your life.  


	6. Writing in a Pub(Vax'ildan Soulmate AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is connect to their soulmate in the form of a journal that allows the two to communicate with each other. Vax has yet to find his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon Requested: “Could you please do a vax from critical role fanfic using the everyone has a journal to write to their soulmate prompt i'm sorry if I did this incorrectly I don't request often.

“Are you really bringing that journal with you to the pub brother. You carry it everywhere you go, it’s not like their going to disappear all of a sudden. You can’t spend one day without writing to them.” Vex said to Vax as they headed in the direction of a pub after defeating a crazed warlock that had been terrorizing a nearby town. 

“Says the person that would always write to Percy every chance she got.” Vax said to his sister. 

 “That’s different. We’re going to get drinks, you can talk to them later.” She said and walked into the pub. Vax sighed and looked at the journal in his hand.

Ever since Vax was a young boy, he had always kept the enchanted journal that allowed him to communicate with his soulmate with him at all times. No matter where he was, it was always on his person. Whenever he wrote to them, they would always respond. He knows nothing of what they look like but he would trust them with his life. Vax knew almost everything about his soulmate Their name, where they grew up, what they do for a living. And his soulmate knew almost everything about him. But neither of them told each other where they currently reside. The two of them agreed that if they were to be together for the rest of their lives, they would meet each other eventually. Plus Vax and the rest of Vox Machina were always heading to different towns on different adventures, so it would be hard arrange a day when they could meet. But Vax hoped that he would meet them eventually.

Vax walked into the pub and took a seat next to his friends. 

“One ale, please.” He said to the bartender and set the journal down on the counter. Ignoring Vex’s eye roll, Vax took out a quill and opened the journal. Turning to the page where he and his soulmate last had their conversation, he looked to see words already being written.

_ Hey _ .

The message was there written in their own personal handwriting. Vax smiled to himself and wrote down a response.

**Hey. How are you?**

He waited a few seconds before words started to appear on the page.

_ Good. How are you. Did you defeat that crazed warlock you told me about? _

__ **Yea. I got a bit scratched up but we defeated him.**

_ Don’t hurt yourself. I want you in one piece when I meet you. _

__ **Whenever that will be.**

_ Hopefully soon. _

Vax smiled to himself. Hopefully. He imagined running up to them and throwing his arms around their form as he finally got to embrace the person he’s only know from words on pages. His daydreaming was interrupted by Vex hitting him on the shoulder.

“Ow, what was that for?” He said.

“You weren’t paying attention.” She said.

  “That doesn’t mean you can hit me.” Vax said and glared at his sister.  

“Whatever. Do you think that anywhere we go, your soulmate could be five feet away from you?” Vex asked her brother.

“Yes. Why?” 

“Because there is a lovely looking person sitting in the corner of this pub writing in a journal. Might be your soulmate.” Vex said. Vax turned around and looked to the corner of the pub. Sure enough a (H/C) human was sitting in the corner writing in a journal. He turned backed to his sister.

“Or they could just be another person who hasn’t found theirs. Might not be mine.” Vax said and took a sip of ale.

“You never know unless you ask. C’mon, ask them. Ask them. Ask them. Ask them.” Vex started chanting. Vax sighed and turned his attention to his journal.

**My sister is pestering me about this but I have to ask if you’re the (H/C) human sitting at a table in the corner of the pub I’m in?**

Vax turned and watched as the human sitting in the corner’s expression changed to a look of confusion and then to excitement. They quickly glanced up and looked around until their eyes landed on him. They smiled and then turned their attention to the journal in front of them as they scribbled something down. Vax looked back at his journal to see words forming under the ones he wrote.

_ That depends. Are you the male half elf sitting at the bar next to that colorful bunch of a party. _

Vax read the two sentences and then snapped his attention back to the human sitting at the table, who was now staring at them with anxious smile. He nodded his head and got out of his seat. The human stood up from where they were sitting and walked over to Vax as he made his way over to them. They met in the middle and stared at each other for a moment.

“Are you Vax’ildan?” They asked. Vax nodded his head.

“Are you (Y/N)?” He asked them. They nodded and wrapped their arms around him. Vax welcomed the embraced and wrapped his arms around them.

“Of all the places, I’d never thought we would meet in a pub.” (Y/N) said with a small chuckle.

“Did you think we’d meet under more extreme circumstances?” Vax asked. They laughed.

 “To be honest with what you told me about yourself, I kinda expected to find you stealing my coin pouch.” They said.

“I’m a rogue, not a thief. I probably sneak up behind you in an alley and ask you for information.” Vax said as the two of them stepped away from the embrace to get a good look at each other. 

 “You’re shorter than what you originally told me.” (Y/N) said.

“Oh yea, well you didn’t tell me that you could wield a sword.” Vax said motioning to the sword strapped to (Y/N)’s belt.

 “Well then it looks we have to get to know each other a little bit more.”


	7. Vax Introducing his s/o to the Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if anyone didn’t know, I’m open to writing headcanons. I haven’t written them since I wrote Dear Evan Hansen so I’m a little rusty. I hope you enjoy.

 

  * Nobody expected Vax to actually have an s/o
  * Mainly because to them, he’s the moody quiet type that isn’t really know for flirting with people, unless that person is Gilmore
  * So everyone was surprised when he introduced this random person that the party had never met as his s/o
  * Vex was the most surprised
  * “When did this happen? Why didn’t you tell me?”
  * “Because I knew you would make a big deal out of it.”
  * Vex did make a big deal out of it.
  * She pressed them with questions (and made one or two death threats).
  * “Who are you?” “What do you do for a living?” “You break my brother’s heart and I will break every bone in your body.”
  * She didn’t fully trust Vax’s s/o until she saw how happy they made Vax.
  * Keyleth was more happy than surprised.
  * And maybe a little bit too excited
  * “Hi I’m Keyleth. It’s wonderful to meet you. When did you two meet? You look so pretty. He never talked about but I’m sure he had good reasons”
  * She said that all in one breath
  * Percy wasn’t really that surprised or shocked.
  * He thought Vax’s life was his personal business and was happy that he had found someone
  * But he did confuse Vax’s s/o when he introduced himself
  * “It’s wonderful to meet you. I’m Percival Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo lll”
  * “You can call him Percy.”
  * Grog was excited
  * “Another person that I can tell embarrassing stories about Vax”
  * “Do that and I shave off your whole beard.”
  * Scanlan was definitely surprised
  * “How did you-Mr Silent Moody Rouge-get a girlfriend/boyfriend before me. When did this happen”
  * “You have Pike.”
  * Speaking of Pike.
  * She was very happy for Vax that he had found someone that made him happy. 
  * “It’s good to know Vax has someone other than his sister and friends to make him happy.”




	8. Orthax's Victims(Percy de Rolo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Troubled with nightmares, Percy decides to take a walk in the woods. When he hears gunshots nearby, he goes to investigates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon Requested: “Hey could you write a oneshot from critical role? Like he finds a girl in the woods and she’s a gunslinger like him, and she kinda has the whole revenge for her family thing like Percy has, how would their relationship work and play out.”

Percy couldn’t sleep. He had had another nightmare about Orthax and the Briarwoods. Even though it was long ago, the demons from his past still haunt him. To clear his head, Percy decided to take a walk in the woods nearby the village him and Vox Machine were currently passing through. But his mind was still troubled after walking for 20 minutes. He stopped in the middle of the clearing and took out his pepperbox. Even though he said he would, Percy could never bring himself to make a new gun similar to The List. It brought back too many bad memories.

BANG!

Percy jumped at the sound of a gunshot in the distance. He looked in the direction of where it came from and waited in silence. Who would fire off a gun in the middle of the night? Or was Percy still having a nightmare

BANG!

There was another one. Someone might be in trouble. That’s the only reason a gun would go off in the middle of the night. Right? Percy started running in the direction of where the gunshots were heard, hoping he would make it in time if someone was in danger. 

BANG!

The gunshot was louder than it was before. Percy ran faster, he must be close. Soon the outline of what looked like a village came into Percy’s line of vision. A few more steps and Percy was at the front of it. He slowed down to a stop and looked at the sight in front of him. The village was destroyed. Houses were in ruins and buildings had collapsed in on themselves. Percy took a closer look at a nearby house to inspect the damage, see what could have caused this. In doing so he found that the house had been destroyed a long time ago.  _ ‘What happened here?’ _

Percy heard the sound of faint footsteps approaching the area he was in. Not knowing if the person approaching was friendly, he ducked behind some rubble from the house he just inspected. The footsteps grew louder. Percy dared to peek over and saw the outline of a person making their way to the area he was hiding in. They weren’t close enough for him to make out any distinct features, but he could make out the outline of two guns in their hands. Percy still had his pepperbox in his hand. Did he dare to load it? The person coming into the area was probably the source of the gunshots but he still didn’t know if they were friend or foe. The footsteps had gotten louder, meaning the person was coming closer to the area Percy was in. Not wanting to take the risk, he readied his gun with what Percy thought was an all to loud click. The footsteps stopped. 

“Who’s there?” Percy heard what he assumed was the voice that belonged to the figure. Percy didn’t say anything. Should he reveal himself or will they think it was nothing and go away. The sound of two gun clicks that Percy was all too familiar were made from the figure.

“Who’s there?” They said again. They must know he’s there. Slowly, Percy rose from behind the rubble of the destroyed house and turned to face the person. He was surprised. The person was a girl that looked to be about his age or younger. They had (H/C) and held two pistols in front of them. 

“I mean you know harm.” Percy said as he put his hands in front of him in a reassuring gesture. 

“Then why is your gun loaded?” The girl said, motioning with one of her pistols at Percy’s pepperbox.

“I heard gunshots and ran to see if anyone was in trouble. Were you the cause of them?” He asked the girl. She looked like she wasn’t hurt at all. The girl gave him a questioning look, then gave out a sigh and lowarded her guns. Percy silently let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding.

“Yes. I was doing some target practice and trying out some modifications I made.” She said motioning to her pistols. Her shoulders were still tensed, but she seemed a bit at ease.

 “At night?” He asked. Surly she must know that the gun shots would alert someone.

“I couldn’t sleep.” She quietly said.

 “That makes two of us.” Percy mumbled.

“Is that why you were in the woods late at night.?You wouldn’t be able to hear the gunshots if you were in the village nearby.” The girl said. 

 “Yes. Walking clears my head.” Percy said as his eyes wandered around at the destroyed village. 

“What happened here.”Percy asked the girl. The girl looked at the rubble of the destroyed town and hesitated for a second. Then turned back to Percy.

 “One night an unknown...entity made of smoke swept through the town, barreling in like a vertical tornado, destroying everything in its path. It killed everyone and everything that was in the village at the time. I was able to escape before it got to me, but...it killed my family, my friends, everything. When I came back to check for survivors, it was all in shambles.” The girl said. A single tear slide down her face, she quickly wiped it away.

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Percy said in a concerned tone. He knows what it’s like to have his family and home ripped away.

“How did you make those pistols?”He asked, motioning to the two pistols in the girl’s hands. The girl tensed up and looked down at the ground.

 “It’s a story I’d rather not tell.” She says.

“I’ll tell you mine. If you’d like to hear.” Percy said. The girl looked up and nodded her head. Percy smiled a little. He moved away some rubble to sit down on a fallen over log. 

“A long time ago, my family ruled over the city of Whitestone. It’s a beautiful city, very peaceful. One night this couple called Lord and Lady Briarwood came into the city. My father, being the generous man he is, allowed them to stay and hosted a dinner in their honour. During the feast, the Briarwoods violently took control of the castle and killed or imprisoned anyone who stood in their way. I awoke in the dungeon, chained. My sister was able to help me escape but she was killed while we were running away.” Percy paused and tried to regain himself as the memories of what happened came to the surface of his mind. The girl had sat next to him while he was telling his story. She didn’t say anything but gave Percy a nod as if she wanted to hear more. Percy took a slow breath and resumed telling his story. “I was able to make it to the woods, with guards hot on my trail. I ended up jumping into a freezing river to try and escape, try to float to freedom. I somehow ended up on a fishing boat. How I got there was a blur as were the next two years. Then one night I had a dream. A cloud of smoke came, offering me vengeance against those who killed my family. Vengeance was a thing I needed, wanted and I said yes to whatever the smoke was offering. I awoke shortly after the dream and immediately started crafting my first gun. I called it The List. The barrels on the gun had the names of those who took over Whitestone and destroyed my family. I didn’t know the name of the demon I had made a deal with until after I had killed the Briarwoods and those that had helped them. Turns out it’s name was---”

“Orthax.” The girl said. Percy turned to the girl with confusion for he had not expected for the girl to know the name.

“You know of Orthax?” He asked.

  “It seems he has a thing for gunslingers wanting revenge. He offered me the same deal, saying he could help me kill the entity that destroyed my village. I was foolish and filled with anger for the deaths of my family and friends so I accept the deal and crafted these.” The girl said and held up the pistols in her hands. “I don’t know how bullets would be able to kill smoke but he said that with his help I would be able to.”

“And did you? Have you killed the entity that destroyed your village?” Percy asked. He knew how Orthax worked. He had experienced it first hand. He still remembers what happened after he had killed the Briarwoods. How Orthax had taken a physical form and tried to control him.

“No. I haven’t been able to find the entity.” She said. Percy mentally sighed in relief.

“Ok. That’s good.” He said. The girl gave him a questioning look.

 “Why is that good?” She asked

“During my quest to get revenge I was able to kill Lord Briarwood. I was hesitant on killing Lady Briarwood. Orthax didn’t like that and tried to possess me. He ended up taking a physical form and started to fight me and my friends. I did end up killing Lady Briarwood. But he wasn’t truly gone until my friend Scanlan threw The List into a pool of acid. I haven’t had an encounter with him ever since.” Percy said. The girl looked down at her pistols with a troubled expression. 

 “I can help you. I know how Orthax works. I can help you find and kill the entity that killed your family. And once that’s done I can help you get rid of Orthax. If you let me.” Percy said. He wanted to help the girl. He didn’t want to see anyone else hurt by the demon he’s all too familiar with.

“Ok.” The girl said. “To be honest, I hate having to deal with him alone.”

“You won’t have to.” Percy said.

 “I’m (Y/N)” She said and held out her hand.

“I’m Percival Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo lll. But you can call me Percy.”


	9. Pain and Scars(Percy de Rolo Soulmate Au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon Requested: Percy x male reader where your Soul mate shares all physical sensations and they find each other because of matching scars from the gun?? Ily and your writing!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww thank you(ily too). I’m really sorry this took so long. I attended a convention last Friday-Saturday and didn’t have time to write. I hope I did ok with writing this, I’m not of the male gender so it took me a while to come up with a story arc for this. I also don’t know anything about blacksmithing so take the blacksmithing in this with a grain of salt. I hope you like it.

Sweat poured down (Y/N)’s brow as he took out the heated metal from the fire. Bringing it over to his workbench, he grabbed the hammer and started to pound away at the metal to get it into its desired shape. (Y/N) was almost done until he felt it. (Y/N) dropped the hammer as an immense pain shot through his shoulder. He clutched it, trying to stop the pain, but he knew it wouldn’t go away until theirs did. Pain. Pain was a common thing in (Y/N)’s life. But the majority of the time it wasn’t his pain he was feeling. No. He was feeling his soulmate’s pain. Everyone in this world had a soulmate and was connected to them in some way. The way (Y/N) was connected to his was through pain, not the best way to be connected. (Y/N) swore his soulmate was either a fighter or an adventure. What other job or occupation would cause him and them this much daily pain. (Y/N) moved away his sleeve to see the damage. His shoulder was very red and the line of a stab wound began to show. 

“What did they do this time?”(Y/N) asked himself. His soulmate would get hurt multiple times a day. Sometimes it a stab wound, a gunshot wound or sometimes it’s magical energy. He keeps asking himself how on earth his soulmate is alive.

A wonderful healing sensations came from (Y/N)’s shoulder where the stab wound was. He looked to see the line of the stab wound gone.  _ That’s how they’re alive.  _ The pain was gone, (Y/N) could get back to his work. But looking down at his workbench he saw that the metal was already cooled and he’d have to start all over.

“Dammit.” He quietly said to himself. His finger began to subconsciously traced the scar on his left arm, it always seemed to calm him when he was angry. The scar belonged to his soulmate and from the looks of it, it seemed to be caused by a gunshot wound that never healed properly. He’d have to ask how they got it if he ever met them. If his soulmate was an adventure, (Y/N) would either meet them soon or not at all.

* * *

 

“Aww shit!”(Y/N) yelped as he pulled his hand away from the hot metal. He quickly ran over to a bucket of water and dunked his hand in to cool the burn. “ _ That’s gonna leave a mark.” _ (Y/N) took his hand out and grabbed a rag. Meanwhile a man with white hair in fancy clothes came in clutching his hands. (Y/N) looked at him as he was finishing ringing his hands dry.

“Can I help you?” (Y/N) asked the man. The man looked up at him.

“Yes actually. I was wondering, do you repair weapons?” The man asked with a british accent.

 “Depends on the weapon. Do you have it with you.” (Y/N) asked. 

“Uh yes I do.” The man said and took out a pepper box that was badly bent. “I tried to repair myself but was short on resources.”

“Can I see it.” (Y/N) asked. The man nodded his head. (Y/N) took the gun from the man’s hand and closely examined it. It looked like it bent from the gun being jammed and then fired.

“Where’d you get that scar?” The man asked and pointed to (Y/N)’s left arm where his scar was exposed.

 “I wasn’t the one that got it. My soulmate would be better at answering that question.” (Y/N) said.

“Have you met them yet?” The man asked

 “No. But they’ve caused me a lot of pain. Literally they must be an adventurer of some kind with how much they get hurt so much. ” (Y/N) said with a chuckle. “What about yours? Has yours caused you a lot of pain?”

“Not much. But I did feel a burning sensation in my hand when I walked in.” The man said while taking off his glove and rolling up the sleeve on his left arm to revel a scar the same shape as (Y/N)’s. “I think I’d be able to answer how your soulmate got their scar.” 

(Y/N) closely examined the scar on the man’s arm. It was identical to his and in the exact same spot. (Y/N) looked at his hand and saw the same burn that he had got just a minute ago. He looked at the man and smiled.

 “You sir, have caused me a lot of pain.” (Y/N) said. 

“I do apologize. Could I make up to by buying you a drink? I know it won’t make up all the pain but I would like to get to know you.” The man said. 

“I’d like that. I’m (Y/N)”

“I’m Percy.”


	10. Beau Humbug(Beau x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beau hasn’t always enjoyed Winter’s Crest, (Y/N) plans to fix that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. Sorry, I forgot to post this during the holidays on here. I posted it on my Tumblr but forgot to post this on here. ANyways I hope you had a great holiday season and I hope you have a happy New Year. Hope you enjoy.

Snow was beginning to descend on the town The Mighty Nein was currently staying in. As the weather got colder, travel had become difficult for them, with the terrain freezing over or the ground being filled with slush, The Nein thought it be best to hold off on traveling until the weather let up. Upon arriving at the town, The Nein noticed the townsfolk setting up for something, a festival or celebration maybe? Jester was intrigued by all the decorations, 

“I wonder what they’re setting up for?” The blue tiefling wondered excitedly.

 “Maybe you can ask the innkeeper when we find an Inn.”(Y/N) said. The Nein eventually found the town’s inn and bought three rooms to share. Everyone went up to their rooms while Jester asked the innkeep about the decorations. Beau and (Y/N) were settling in to their shared room when Jester excitedly entered.

“GUYS! This town is having a Winter’s Crest Festival tomorrow. We have to go!” Jester excited exclaimed. 

“Really? That’s great! I could use a break from everything we’ve been through.”(Y/N) said.

“I know right? I’m going to go tell Fjord and the others.”Jester beamed and ran off to find the others.

“I love celebrating Winter’s Crest.” (Y/N) said. “Me and my family would attend the festival every year. There’s the games and food. My favorite part is dancing. What about you Beau? What’s your favorite part of Winter’s Crest?” (Y/N) asked

 “I hate Winter’s Crest.” Beau said bluntly.

“What? What do you mean you hate Winter’s Crest?”

 “My past experiences with them haven’t been memorable. My father was too busy trying to impress people at holiday parties every year, the only gifts I got were books and pens for me to keep inventory, and the Cobalt Soul didn’t even celebrate it. I never enjoy it when Winter’s Crest comes around. ” Beau explained. (Y/N) was silent for a moment before her face turned into a determined, but happy look.

“That’s going to change tomorrow. We’re going to attend the festival, and I’m going to show you how fun it is, and you’re gonna love it! And if you don’t like it, I will buy you as many drinks as you want when it’s over. Sound good?” Beau’s face made a resigned look as she thought it over.

“Fine.” She sighed as her body sagged. (Y/N) gave an excited squeal and hugged Beau.

“Yes! I swear, you’re gonna love it!” (Y/N) said. 

* * *

Beau was shaken awake the next day not by (Y/N), but by Jester who was very eager to go to the festival. (Y/N) seemed to be in a happy mood as well, her face filled with excitement as they went down to get breakfast. Beau sat down to eat breakfast when (Y/N) placed a mug of something in front of her.

“What’s this?” Beau asked.

“It’s this spiced milk drink that me and my family would drink before we went to the festival.” (Y/N) explained, taking a sip from her own mug. “There’s also a little something extra mixed in to yours.” Beau gave her a questioning look before taking a small sip. The drink indeed tasted sweet and milky, but there was also a taste of booze. 

“It’s not bad, I will give you that.” Beau said. (Y/N) smiled.

“Come on you guys. Hurry up and finish and eating. I want to go to the festival.” Jester said, trying to hurry everyone.

“Jester, we just sat down. Let us eat, and then we’ll head out.” Fjord told her. Jester pouted and took a seat. The Nein ate their breakfast and(to the excitement of Jester) headed out to go enjoy the festival. Caleb went with Nott to make sure she didn’t steal anything, Fjord and Caduceus tagged along with Jester who was bouncing from stall to stall, and Beau stayed with (Y/N).

“So...what should we do first? You’re the one that has enjoyed this more than me through the years so I trust what you recommend.” Beau said. (Y/N)’s eyes lit up and she smiled.

“The games were always a great place to start. Let’s try those.” (Y/N) said as she grabbed Beau’s hand and traversed through the festival to where the games were. They soon found the game stalls and (Y/N) walked up to the first one. It was an archery game. Beau smirked.

“I got this.” She said and paid the carny 3 gold. They gave Beau an arrow and a bow. She strung the arrow and aimed it at the target. After a few seconds of concentration, Beau released the arrow, sending it flying directly into the far edge of the target.

“Awwww shit.”Beau sighed and faced (Y/N). “Sorry, I’m not as good with a bow as that fancy archer lady you told me about a while back.”

“That’s ok. Archery is a hard skill to master.” (Y/N) said. She thanked the carny and lead Beau to a different game. “This one you’ll probably do great at.”

It was an arm wrestling contest. Two men were going at it. After a minute of struggle, the bigger of the two slammed the smaller man’s arm onto the table with a small crack. The big man gave a triumphant yell and dared anyone to challenge him.

“I’ll go.” Beau told the man. The crowd went silent and the man snickered, propping his hand in a ready position. Beau sat across from him and encased her hand around his. The referee made the start motion and they both started the struggle. Beau’s arm muscles tensed as she tried to move the man’s hand. Her’s tilted a little but she was able to right it back up. The battle continued for a full minute before Beau slammed the man’s hand down onto the table. She was announced the winner and given 20 gold as a prize.

“Congrats. I knew you’d win.” (Y/N) said as she hugged Beau. She couldn’t see the small blush rise onto Beau’s face.

“Y-yea. I did do great at it. Like you said.” Beau said. (Y/N) let go of her.

“C’mon. Let’s go get something to eat.” (Y/N) said as she lead Beau over to the food stands. They bought roasted chestnuts and walked around to explore the rest of the festival. 

* * *

“Ok. You were right, I enjoyed Winter’s Crest.” Beau said to (Y/N) as they sat on the street curb, watching kids run by.

“I knew you would. I’m still going to buy you a drink for buying me this scarf.” (Y/N) said, motioning to the scarf wrapped around her neck that Beau bought for her at the festival market.

“No you don’t have to. Think of it as a Winter’s Crest present.” Beau said. (Y/N) smiled and blushed.

“I got you something too.” (Y/N) rummaged through her bag and pulled out a small pouch, handing it to Beau.

“What’s this.” She said while opening the pouch. 

“I thought they were something you might need. They match the color of your eyes.”(Y/N) said. Beau pulled out blue arm wraps that were the colour of her eyes. Her other ones had gotten torn and tattered in the last fight. Beau was shocked. She couldn’t remember the last time someone gave her gift and had put actual thought into it.

“Um...Than-Thanks. Yea I definitely need these.” Beau said. (Y/N) beamed, then her ears perked up. The sound of music drifted near. (Y/N) stood up and offered her hand to Beau.

“Dance with me?” She asked. Beau stood up and took (Y/N)’s hand. The two began to spin and move their feet to the beat of the music, sometimes slow, sometimes fast, they soon started laughing and one point Beau dipped (Y/N). They soon slowed down and began to sway in place.

“Beau, look.” (Y/N) motioned upwards. Hanging from the overhang they were currently under was a sprig of some sort of plant. 

“What’s that?” Beau asked.

“It’s a special herb people hang to bring them good hope for the coming year. Anyone caught under it has to kiss.” (Y/N) replied.

“That’s another thing I can enjoy.” Beau grinned while (Y/N) blushed. Slowly the two leaned in and kissed as the Winter’s Crest Festival continued on.


	11. Messy Handwritings and Hellos(Mollymauk Tealeaf Soulmate Au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @shirleyhush requested: I read the soulmate fic you wrote for vax and it was so cute!! Could you please write something for mollymauk x reader with the same au But! The reader can’t really write. Thank you and keep up the good work! ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This requested to me on my Tumblr
> 
> First request of the year. Yay! I’m going to be honest with you. This oneshot was delayed a little bit because I had finals and that took so much out of me that I wasn’t able to get ideas for this oneshot. I’m not really proud of what I wrote but I didn’t want to leave you with nothing. I understand if you don’t like the way your request turned out, I tried my best. I conveyed what the reader was going through from what I am going through to some extent. I’m going to stop rambling and I hope you enjoy.

A pen and a journal full of paper. That’s how everyone is connected to their soulmate. Your parents had them, your friends had them, and you had your own. But you rarely write in it. You could write, it’s just that your hands would hurt whenever you did. That made your handwriting come out messy and possibly illegible. But it’s not like your soulmate ever read anything you tried to write to them. They never wrote to you or responded to what you wrote. Until now

* * *

It was out of the blue. You were sitting on your bed in the inn you were staying at, the journal laying open while you looked over a map. You took a quick glance at it and suddenly there were words appearing on the page. You put the map down and and took a closer look at the journal. 

**Hello.**

The word came out messy and almost unreadable, like a child’s handwriting when they’re learning to read . But you were good with deciphering messy handwriting as you were able to decipher your own. You grabbed your pencil and was about to write to them when you hesitated. Your soulmate hadn’t written to you once at all throughout your life until this very moment. So why are they writing to you now? You wrote back.

_Hi._  

A small twinge of pain shot through your fingers as you applied the pencil pressure to the paper. You knew you that you would only be able to get in at least the amount of a words in half a paragraph before the pain would become unbearable.

**Do you know who I am?**

Your face made a confused expression. Why would your soulmate not know who they were?

_No. You’ve never written to me until just now._

The pain in your hand increased and your handwriting got a little messy. You dropped them pencil and rubbed your hand. You wouldn’t be able to write to them for long.

**I see. What’s your name?**

You looked at what they wrote. They finally asked your name after not writing to you for years. Why should you give it to them? Because you’re soulmates and they’ll find out no matter what. You sighed and picked up the pencil. Ignoring the pain that shot through your hands.

_I’m (Y/N)._

You stopped writing and gently put the pencil down. You couldn’t write anymore, plus you needed to leave soon to pick up a herb to hopefully make the pain stop for a little while. You went to close your journal when more messy words started to form.

**I’m Molly. Mollymauk Tealeaf.**

* * *

**Can you explain something to me?**

_Depends on what it is you want explained._

You were writing to your soulmate while sitting on the curb in a new town you were in. You had arrived a day ago, hoping to explore for a little bit and find a few potions.

**I don’t mean to be rude but, why does your handwriting start out all neat and perfect but then gets messier as our conversations continue?**

_I could ask you the same thing. Your handwriting looks like a 2 year old’s._

**Touche**

You hoped your soulmate didn’t question further. You didn’t think your hands would be able to hold out long enough to explain, as they were already starting to hurt.

**So what are you doing now. Besides talking to me of course.**

_Just sitting around in the town I’m currently in._

While you sat waited for your soulmate to answer, a young, 12 year old dwarven girl came up to you.

“Please come to the Fletchling and Moondrop Traveling Carnival of Curiosities tonight.” The girl handed you a flyer, smiled and walked off. You looked at the flyer she gave you. You had seen a big tent being put up when you came into town and had a suspicion it had to do with the circus.

  **Nothing passes the time quiet like boredom. My boss is calling me. I’ll talk to you later.**

_Talk to you then._

You closed the journal and massaged your hands. A wind started to pick up and blew the flyer that was handed to you. You caught it and took a look at it. You had nothing better to do this evening. Maybe you’d go see the circus.

* * *

You collected your weapon from the tall, buff, aasimar female and exited the circus tent. Words could not describe what you saw as you watched the circus show. It felt like a whole different feeling. You completely forgot about the pain on your hands during the whole show. Of course the pain came back as you started walking away.

“I hoped you enjoyed the show.” A voice said behind you. You turned to see a purple tiefling in a dazzling coat.

“I did. It was really amazing what you guys put on.” You told him.

“Well, we put a lot of practice and dedication into every performance. The purple tiefling took his hand in yours and went to kiss it when you yelped back in pain.

“I’m so sorry! Did I hurt you?” The purple tiefling asked. You shook your head and cradled your hands.

“No. No, it’s just a medical condition I have. My hands hurt when I use them and when they touch...well anything after I’ve used them for too long.

“It must be hard to write to your soulmate then.”The tiefling said

“It is. But, I mean they didn’t write to me once until a few months ago. They started writing and I replied the best that I could. It would mostly come out messy because it hurt so much to write to them. But their handwriting is messy as well My hands still hurt from earlier today when I was writing to them. ”

“That’s quite a predicament you and your soulmate are in. My soulmate has messy handwriting too.” He said. You nodded.

“I should get back to the inn I’m staying at. Take the medication I need.  It was nice talking to you.” You told him.

“The pleasure is all mine. Maybe I’ll see you around?”

“Maybe. I’ll be in town for a few more days, so maybe I’ll run into you.”You said.

“Hopefully I will. Have a nice day.” The tiefling told you. You nodded and began walking back to the inn.

* * *

You entered the room you rented in the inn and sat down on the bed. The performances in the circus were still playing in your mind. You looked at the journal on the bedside table and then at the setting sun through your window. Maybe your soulmate wasn’t busy, it was later. You grab the journal and pen and began writing. You didn’t care if your hands hurt, you just kept writing, telling them about everything amazing you saw. Your handwriting got messier and messier, you eventually stopped when you couldn’t read it anymore. You put the pencil down and rubbed your hands as you waited for your soulmate to reply.

**What was the name of the circus you went to?**

**** _The Fletchling and Moondrop Traveling Carnival of Curiosities._

Your soulmate didn’t write back for a few moments. Then words in their messy handwriting started appearing again.

**I need you to meet me at the tavern right now.**

_What do you mean? Which tavern?_

**The Spilling Stein in Defall.**

_How do you know what town I’m in?_

You waited for your soulmate to respond. You wanted to know how they knew what town you were in and what tavern you were staying out. A minute passed. Then another. Sighing, you picked up your journal and went downstairs to the bar portion of the tavern.

You got downstairs and glanced at the various people in the bar. None stood out to you or seemed to be looking around for their soulmate. You didn’t know what to do. The only explanation for your soulmate to ask you to meet you in the exact tavern that you were in meant that they were in the same town as you. But could they really? Maybe they’re in another town called Defall with a similar tavern named the Spilling Stein. You were about to turn to head back upstairs when the purple tiefling you met earlier stumbled into the bar. He scanned the room, his red eyes going over every person until they eventually landed on you. His face lit up and smiled as he practically ran over to where you were standing.

“It must be no coincidence that I met you at the circus early and I’m now meeting you in the same place where I said for my soulmate to meet.” He said. The tiefling was invading your personal space, he realized this and stepped back a little.

“Can I see your journal?” He asked. You hesitated but handed it to him. He opened it and smiled. “Your beautiful messy handwriting matches the one in mine. Oh I knew it was you.” He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you into a hug. You were confused...but the pieces soon fell together. You pulled away and looked at the purple tiefling.

“Molly?” You asked. He his smiled widened and he nodded. You smiled and embraced him. You finally found your soulmate.

“We have so much to talk about. There are things I could never explain in writing.” He said as both of you pulled away. He went to grab your hand, but stopped. He instead gently placed his hand on your elbow. You glanced at the action and smiled.

“As do I. Care for a drink?” You asked.

“I’d love too.”

 


	12. Are You Out There?(Caleb Widogast Soulmate Au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb isn’t a singer, but his soulmate’s voice is nice to listen to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon Requested: Soulmate AU where you hear your soulmate’s voice when they sing for Caleb x bard-reader?
> 
> A/N:Whoo, another soulmate Au. I wrote a song for this one too. This is shorter than my usual oneshots, but I hope you enjoy it.

_ I don't hear you in my head. _

_ So sometimes I don't think your there. _

The voice of Caleb’s soulmate drifted into his ear. They were singing their song. In Exandria people can hear their soulmate’s voice when they sing. Caleb was hearing his while he tried to fall asleep.

_ Maybe your not a singer or you just can't speak _

_ But I would like a sign that you’re at least out there. _

Caleb has never sang a note in his life. In a world where people are connected through song, he has never hummed along to a tune, or mouthed along to lyrics of a song. He just wasn’t a singer. Which means his soulmate never hears him in their head. But Caleb hears them and their voice always helps him fall asleep.

 

_ I _ _ f you’re an adventurer then we’ve got that in common _

_ I have a love for the unknown _

Caleb fell on his back as the attacker came closer. Before they could strike, Molly deflected the attack with his rapier and sent the attacker falling backwards.

“The life of an adventurer is a fun one, isn’t it?”Molly said as he helped Caleb up.

“If this is your definition, then ya. But I would much rather be back at the inn, reading my books.” Caleb told him. 

_ But if your the quiet type who likes to read a book _

_ Then I might stay with you at home. _

“God no wonder you haven’t found your soulmate yet. You spend your time all cooped up inside.” Molly told him

“Well have you found yours when you sleep with someone new every night?”Caleb asked.

“No. And what my soulmate doesn’t know won’t hurt them.”

 

_ In a world that’s bigger than you and I _

_ Will I ever find you? _

“Do you ever think you’ll find your soulmate Caleb?” Jester asked him one night in a pub. Caleb shrugged his shoulders.

“I don’t know. We hop from city to city every week and don’t really get a chance to meet new people. You and Fjord are lucky that you ran into each other in Port Damali. It sometimes take years for people to find their soulmate.” Caleb told her.

_ Will we still be separated when we die _

_ Or will we even get the chance to grow old? _

“I’m sure you’ll find yours soon. Do they have a nice singing voice?” Jester asked him.

“Their voice is very nice to listen to.”

 

_ I don’t hear you in my head. _

The Nein had arrived in a city that was in the middle of having a festival to celebrate the harvest. Everyone being in a joyful mood for once decided to check it out and enjoy.

_ So sometimes I don’t think you’re there _

Caleb was walking past an alley when he heard something. Something familiar. He walked down the alley and came across a person who was strumming a lute.

_ Maybe you’re not a singer or you just can’t speak. _

“But I would like a sign that you’re at least out there.” Caleb said, finishing the chorus for the them. The person looked at Caleb.

“Only my soulmate should know that song.” They said.

“I hear everytime I go to sleep. Your voice is even lovelier in person than it is in my head.” Caleb told them. The person smiled.

“What’s your name?” They asked.

“I’m Caleb. Caleb Widogast.”

“I’m (Y/N). (Y/N) (L/N).”


	13. Mighty Nein Cuddling with Their S/O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @evee550 Requested: Alright I was going to ask how would the M9 react to their s/o curling up or holding them during the night because they’re cold? If you could do them all that’d be great but if you only want to choose two or three I’d be fine with any of them :)
> 
> A/N: I’m back with another headcanon list. I didn’t do Nott, Yasha, and Jester because I couldn’t think of any for them but I did include Caduceus even though he isn’t on my guidelines. Requests are open and if you didn’t see I posted Chapter 2 of College Machina. If you can’t find it on tumblr it is also on my ao3. Hope you enjoy!

Beau

  * So you would think Beau wouldn’t be that affection when sleeping
  * But spending time around the Nein has made her soft
  * So when you curl up into her body seeking warmth, she will casually wrap her arm around you.
  * Which will lead to her holding you in a more protective manner.
  * And this girl...this girl is ripped. I mean she’s got muscle and she’s using it to keep you warm
  * Although she may snore abit 



Fjord

  * This man is the little spoon.
  * He will say he’s the big spoon, but we all know he would be the little spoon. 
  * His body temperature is actually colder than the normal human body so there wouldn’t be that much warmth to seek
  * He’s a little surprised when you hold him a little tighter and mumble an “I’m cold.”
  * He’ll turn over to face you and bring you closer into him to try to offer any body heat he can.



Caleb

  * As soon as you wrap your arms around him to get warm, he stiffens. 
  * Caleb isn’t one for physical contact/affection nor is he one for receiving it.
  * He starts to panic because he doesn’t know what to do.
  * Does he put his arm around? If he does that, he might hurt you. He doesn’t want to hurt you. Maybe if he stops moving you’ll let go.
  * You could feel is brain going into a frenzy. So you kissed him on the cheek and mumbled “You could never hurt me.” before falling asleep.
  * Caleb saw your peaceful face and tentatively placed his arm around you. Nothing happened.
  * He finally relaxed and fell asleep.



Mollymauk

  * Hopefully you found room because this boy will be dramatically spread out on the bed when he sleeps.
  * Because of his Infernal Bloodline his body temperature is hotter than normal
  * “I'm cold.” Immediately gets out of dramatic sprawl and wraps himself around you.
  * Maybe whisper something seductive in your ear.
  * Which does help with getting your body temperature up ;)
  * But he will hold you close and maybe wrap his arms little bit tighter around you because to him, you are home.
  * You are the one thing he knows he would never forget.



Caduceus

  * If Cad isn't already holding you while you sleep, he will instantly wrap his arms around you when you curl into him to get warm.
  * He thinks you fit perfectly in his arms so he will hold you in a way to make sure you do not feel cold.
  * And being a firbolg he is very soft. It's like being hugged by a blanket. A very warm blanket.
  * This man is just an over affectionate cow man that loves to cuddle.




	14. The Feeling of Fire(Caleb Widogast Soulmate Au)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon requested: You and your soulmate share all physical senses (I.E pain, heat, pleasure, etc…) with a male reader and caleb?
> 
> A/N: Wooo, my hands are starting to hurt from finishing up all these requests. Did ya hear that we hit 8.8 million on the kickstarter. 10 FULL episodes of Vox Machina ANIMATED! Holy shit guys, we crushed it. Also if anyone saw the new Sander Sides video and want to talk about hit me up, I need someone to scream with me about it. Anyway, I’ve rambled too much. Here’s your request. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Warnings: Bullying

(Y/N) has felt pain throughout his whole life. It was emotional pain when he lost his parents at a young age, ending up an orphan and living on the streets of his small town, begging for food and coin. Then there was the physical pain. So much physical pain and the pain was not only his, but his soulmate’s. There are scars across his arms caused by his soulmate’s arms getting cut open. He felt the main cuts and bruises that his soulmate had gotten throughout their current lifespan and sometimes...it feels like (Y/N) is holding fire in his hands.

* * *

 

(Y/N) walked down the street in a happy mood. He had just finished his first ever job at the bakery. The old lady that ran it had saw him begging on the streets and had offered him a job. With 5 gold in his pocket, (Y/N) seemed to have a small pep in his step that was never there before as he was making his way to his shamble of a home.

“Hey street rut!”He heard someone call from behind. He turned around to see three young men about his age. (Y/N) had seen them around town, they were known for beating some of the younger beggars and taking their money. (Y/N) would never get involved, he wasn’t a fighter and was afraid of them targeting him. Today, he wasn’t so lucky. He started running, hoping he could try and lose them so he could keep his gold. He ducked into an alleyway and continued running. He knew the streets and alleys, but so did they. He took a right and ran right into one of the guys.  He turned around to see the other two guys in front. He was shoved from behind and fell on the ground. The three men started kicking him, one of them punched him the face. There was nothing he could but take it. 

“That’s what you get you mutt.” One of them said as they eventually stopped beating him and left. (Y/N) felt in his pocket where the 5 gold was, it was gone. He slowly got to his feet and started limping to his house. On the way, he was able to catch his appearance in a puddle. There was a cut above his eyebrow that was bleeding. He knew he wouldn’t be able to stitch it up and it would probably leave a scar. Slowly, (Y/N) soon made it to his house. It wasn’t really a house, it was a small shack that had been abandoned until (Y/N) decided to make it his home. He walked inside and cleaned up all the cuts the best he could before falling asleep on his makeshift bed.

* * *

 

(Y/N) awoke to the screams of the townspeople. He ran outside to see buildings engulfed in flames, frantic towns people were running around. He looked to his left to see an ogre destroying a nearby house. The town was under attack by a band of ogres. (Y/N) stood there frozen for a moment. He needed to get out of here. He started running but then stopped when an immense pain erupted from his side. God damnit! Why did his soulmate have to get hurt now. He pushed through the pain and kept running until he made it to the center of town. There were ogres there, but there was also people fighting the ogres. (Y/N) looked to the left of him to see a man get knocked down by an ogre. At the same time another burst of pain erupted from (Y/N)’s side. The ogre was about bring his club down on the man. Reacting fast, (Y/N) grabbed a nearby rock and threw it, hitting the ogre in the back.

“Hey ugly!” (Y/N) called out to the ogre. The ogre turned around and now had it’s attention on him, not the man on the ground. (Y/N) grabbed another rock and threw, successfully hitting again. He was hoping to stall enough for the man to get up and run away. But he couldn’t see the man, the ogre was blocking his view. (Y/N) backed away from the ogre, as far as he can before he tripped and landed on the ground.  The ogre now towered over him, bringing his club up, ready to smash (Y/N) to bits. (Y/N) closed his eyes and braced himself. Then the familiar sensation of holding fire was felt in his hands. He looked to see the ogre engulfed in flames, the man was standing behind it with his arm out. He then noticed (Y/N) on the ground and ran over to him.

“Are you ok?” The man asked. He had a Zeminian accent in his voice.

“Yea. I’m fine. Are you? That ogre almost got ya.” (Y/N) said as the man helped him up.

“Not really, no. But thanks to you I am not dead. So I owe you a debt.” The man said. Now that he was standing in front of him, (Y/N) was able to take in his appearance. He had shoulder length reddish-brown hair, and sky blue eyes. (Y/N) noticed a scar above his eyebrow, the same spot where his cut is.

“Your scar, it’s in the same spot as my cut.” He told the man. The man looked down dismissively.

“Could just be a coincidence.” He said, and held his side. Now that the adrenaline was wearing off, (Y/N) began to felt pain, in the same spot the man held his side. (Y/N) lifted his shirt a little to see a bruise forming. The man glanced at it.

“Your obviously not ok. Your hurt.” (Y/N) told him. The man lifted his shirt to reveal a gash the same size as (Y/N)’s bruise.

“I guess this makes us each other's soulmates then.” The man said.

“Yea. I guess so. I’m (Y/N).” (Y/N) held out his hand for the man to shake.

“Caleb. Caleb Widogast.”


	15. Bumps of Words(Keyleth Soulmate Au)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon Requested:Hello I was wondering if you would write a Critical Role Keyleth x reader story using the soulmate AU where the first words your soulmate says to you are tattooed on your body in their handwriting
> 
> A/N: Finally I get to write for my girl Kiki. Ugh I love my socially awkward druid so much. This was the last request I had in my inbox but I’m not going to open requests back open until I get back from my Spring Break next week. So please be patient. Hope you enjoy.

Words. We communicate with words in many ways. Through speaking, through writing, for some people through mental communications. Everyone communicates with words and everyone one has at least one word on their skin. The first words they ever hear their soulmate speak. It’s in their handwriting, making it unique to the person they are bonded to. Your words were no different.

“ _ Wha-oh! Yea, Yea I'm fine. Thanks.” _

Written in handwriting that curved like leaves in the wind, the words were simple but told you exactly how you were going to meet your soulmate. It would take time and you had no real idea of when you would meet the person you were meant to be with. It will happen when it happens.

* * *

 

“(Y/N)! Bring up some food crates from the storage basement. The kitchen needs restocking.” Vanessa told you as you finished wiping down your final table. You were member of the Slayer’s Take in Vasselheim. Not really the adventurous type, you would take decent level jobs that were able to handle with the best of your abilities, but Vanessa allowed you to work more as an employee. Working in the kitchen or doing various restock to you was much safer than going after a Hydra. But you joined the Slayer’s Take because you needed a home, and that’s what it became.

“Will do Vanessa.”You told her and headed to the storage basement. You got down to the bottom of the stairs and looked out over the sea of wooden food crates.”This is going to take multiple trips. “

You grabbed a crate full of vegetables and lifted it with all your strength. The crate blocked your line of vision so you had to carefully maneuver your way to the kitchen. You were able to get there, and set the box down on the floor. One down, a few more to go. You went back down and grabbed another box. You steadied yourself and started making your way to the stairs. But of course, you didn’t really have a clear view of where you were going.

CRASH!

You had ran into someone. Both of you let out a yelp as the force of collision knocked both of you on your rear and caused you to drop the box. You looked in front to see a red haired, half eleven young woman with a golden circlet with antlers on her head. 

“Oh my god! I am so sorry, I couldn’t see where I was going. Are you ok?” You asked as you hurried over to her and held out your hand to help her up.

“ _ Wha-oh! Yea, Yea I'm fine. Thanks.” _ She said and took your hand. You pulled her up to her feet and the two of you stared at each other realizing the words that had just came out of each other’s mouths.

“Um,” You lifted up your sleeve to reveal the words that the woman in front of you had just spoken. She looked at with amazement and then excitedly turned her arm to reveal your words in your handwriting.

“I guess you’re my soulmate.”She said with a smile. You nodded and smiled back.

“Yea. I’m (Y/N)”

“I’m Keyleth. It’s great to finally meet you.”


	16. Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous requested: Hello! I was wondering if you would do a Fred Weasley x Reader where the reader has been a victim of the twin’s pranks a number a times. Reader thinks that she’s about to walk into another one, but it ends up being a confession. I’m sorry if this doesn’t make sense, but thank you if you do it anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might have made this one a little bit angsty. Whoops! If you didn’t know, I also write Harry Potter Requests so if you’re interested in one, my inbox is open. It may take sometime tho. My hands are continuing to hurt when I use them, and there’s no real way I can give them a break. Anyway, Hope you enjoy.

“Fred! George! I’m going to kill you!” You yelled as you began to chase the Weasley twins down the hall, scales starting to form on your face. You had just been a victim of yet another one of the Weasley’s signature pranks. It always seemed to be you. They would give you a break from time to time, but you were the person that was frequently pranked the most by the Weasley twins. You didn’t know why it was you that they chose to prank, but for some reason you didn’t bother to tell them to stop. To be honest, the pranks made you laugh after the effects went away, and took your mind of your homework and classes.

* * *

 

_ Please meet me in the empty classroom next to the statue of the humpback witch. I want to talk to you. -F.W. _

You were suspicious. Usually notes like this led to you getting splashed with something or hit in the face. You decided to go anyway. Why? Honestly you didn’t know why. The only excuse your brain could give you was that you had nothing better to do. So you found yourself in front of the entrance to an empty classroom by the statue of the humpback witch. Nothing could be heard from the other side of the door. You took your wand out and cautiously opened the door an inch.

“I’m warning you, I have my wand drawn Weasley. You send anything at me, I’ll send a jinx straight back at you.” You called out.

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to hit anything at you.” Fred’s voice rang out through the room. You cautiously entered and saw him standing in front of one of the desks.

“I find that hard to believe.” You told him and lowered your wand. He put his hands up in defense.

“I promise! I just wanted to talk.”

“About?” A nervous look crossed Fred’s face and he looked down at the floor.

“I...like you...as more than a friend.” He said. Still looking down at the floor. You were a little shocked at his words. But your skepticism was still present. This obviously had to be another prank. The twins wanted to take an aim at your emotions now.

“You’ve ran out of ways to prank me physically so you decide to go for my emotions. At least you’re changing it up.” You said and crossed your arms. Fred’s face turned from nervous, to shocked.

“What? No! This isn’t a prank I swear, I really do like you-”

“Everything’s always a joke with you and your brother. You play these pranks to get a laugh out of people.” You said, your voice was rising, along with anger. “Well I’m not laughing anymore! Why? Why do you do it? Why am I always the victim, Fred. You’ve dumped, dunked, sprayed and shot me with prank after prank. Out of all the students in Hogwarts, it’s always me that ends up with being the target of the joke! Why?” 

You hadn’t realized you crying until you stopped yelling. You quickly wiped them away and started to leave. That’s when Fred grabbed your wrist to stop you.

“I don’t know how to act around you...you make get all flustered when I try to have a normal conversation with you. So I thought that the only way I knew how to act was through pranks. I hadn’t realized how much those pranks affected you. I’m sorry.” He said. “ I understand if you want me and George to leave you alone.” 

His words hung in the air. He pulled these pranks...because he had a crush on you. You sighed and turned to face him.

“I’m flattered that you have feelings for me.” You said. “But you don’t know me that well and neither I know you well either. If you and your brother stop playing pranks on me, I wouldn’t say no to having another talk.” 

And you walked out of the classroom.


	17. New Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon requested: I hope finals week goes well for you! Can I request the soulmate au where you posess the soulmate's body for a minute on New Year's for Jester? The reader has switched with Jester before but has never met her until the Nein visit the reader's hometown for a New Year's festival. Don't stress too much about it and again good luck with finals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’M BACK BABY. I finally have the time to get back into writing now that I’m out on summer break. It’s a slow process so bear with me, but I am open to requests if you want to send them. Hope you enjoy.

“(Y/N)! You working tonight or are you going out to party?” Your boss asked as you wiped down a table.

“I’ll be working Mr Defaghio, don’t worry, you’ll have some to serve patrons.” You told him

“Good. I expect a lot tonight. The only break you’ll get is when you’re switching bodies with your soulmate at midnight.” He said, then left. You sighed. 

Yep, it was New Year’s Eve. Which means lots of people would be partying and lots of people will be coming in for a drink so they can have some buzz to ring in the new year. And when the ball drops everyone switches bodies with their soulmates for one minute. It’s happened every year. The first time you did it was a little jarring. One moment your standing with your parents, celebrating the new year, the next moment you're standing in an unfamiliar place. After you got back in your body, your parents explained to you that you had just switch bodies with your soulmate. Now it was a thing you were used to. On one of the times, you were able to see what your soulmate looked like. A blue female tiefling with blue hair. You haven’t come across someone that looked like that yet, but you hope you will soon. But for now, you had to get ready for the new year.

* * *

The sounds of fireworks and people laughing rang through the streets as the Mighty Nein made their way through the town. They had arrived yesterday to do a job and were supposed to go out tonight for it but Jester insisted they stay and celebrate.

“C’mon guys, it will be fun! Plus it would be really bad if we ran into trouble at the same time we switched bodies with our soulmates.” She said.

“Jester has a fair point. It’s best we stay in town and avoid any danger tonight. Nothing wrong with celebrating the new year.” Fjord said. And so they did. The Nein went from different celebration stalls and games, having fun and setting off poppers. For once, they were able to catch a break.

* * *

You just couldn’t catch a break. The pub was packed with patrons, laughing and drinking, having a grand old time. Meanwhile you were constantly making and serving drinks to everyone, barely keeping in mind the faces of the people you were serving. You took a quick glance at the clock. 11:50. Ten more minutes to midnight and when you’d switch bodies, ringing in the new year.

* * *

After celebrating in the street for a few hours, the Nein decided to head to a pub to get a drink. It was almost midnight and they thought it was best their soulmates found themselves in a normal location than out on the street. The pub was packed and they barely managed to find an empty table.

“I’ll go get the drinks guys!” Jester said and ran over to the bar, which seemed to have no unoccupied seats. She managed to squeeze her way through and wave down the barkeep.

“What can I get you?”The barkeep asked.

“Can I get seven ales please?” Jester told the barkeep. The barkeep nodded and grabbed seven glasses and poured ale into to each of them. They then placed it on the tray and handed it to Jester. 

“Thanks.” She said and went back to her friends. As they drank their beers, the other patrons started counting down. 20...19...18...17...16

“Looks like the New Year’s about to come.” Fjord said and set his glass down. 15....14...13...12...11... 

“Don’t try to break anything while your in your soulmate’s body.” Beau said. 10...9...8...7...6

“See you guys in a minute Jester said. 5...4...3...2...1. Jester’s vision went white and the first thing she saw was...a bar. She was standing at a bar in front of people who were on the other side, drinking happily or looking confused. Her soulmate must be bartending tonight. Take a better look at the bar she was in, Jester noticed it looked similar to the one her and the Nein were currently in. She scanned over the tables and did a double take when she saw the Nein and herself sitting towards the far back. But if she’s supposed to be over there...then that means… Jester looked down to see she was wearing the same outfit as the barkeep she had ordered drinks from. Her soulmate was the barkeep. She knew where her soulmate was! Suddenly, Jester’s vision went white again and she was back at the table with her friends.

“So how was it-”Jester bolted straight up from her seat and directed her attention to the bar. She saw the barkeep furiously scanning the bar. The two of them made eye contact and started to hurriedly make their way over to each other. They then stood face to face, getting a proper look at each other for the first time.

“It’s nice to finally meet the person I’ve been switching bodies with!” Jester said.

“Yea.” Her soulmate said. Jester smiled and hugged them.

“I’ve only been able to get one minute to see how your life has been going. Now I all the time in the world to get to know you.”


	18. Being in a Poly Relationship with Vax and Percy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon Requested: ooh! dating Percy and Vax? (poly please)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> love writing Poly relationships. How’s the start of summer been(for me it’s the start of summer). I’ve been spending it working on requests and watching Outsidexbox videos. Requests are open if you want to send one in. Anyways, Hope you enjoy.

  * So there was some amount of time before the three of you started dating
  * You guys didn’t know whether all three of you being in a relationship would work, or if it was a thing you could actually do on top of slaying beasts and saving towns. 
  * But you soon came to a conclusion that the three of you loved each other, nothing could stop that, and that the relationship would work out.
  * Of course when the three of you started dating, you had to deal with being questioned by both Vax and Percy’s sister.
  * You knew they were only looking out for their brothers, and once Vex and Cassandra knew you wouldn’t heart both Percy and Vax’s heart, they were happy about your relationship.
  * Both Percy and Vax love you very much, and all three of you have your own way of showing affection for each other.
  * Vax usually wraps his arms around you or Percy and gives a kiss from behind.
  * Percy likes to give tired kisses on the head or forehead.
  * If your a little bit shorter than the boys, you have to get up on your toes to kiss the boys on the nose or cheek.
  * At night, you’re the one that usually sleeps in the middle.
  * Sometimes you and Vax will wake up in the night to find Percy still awake, working in his workshop, leading to one of you to drag him to bed to get much needed sleep.
  * Percy will sometimes spend too much time in his workshop, causing both you and Vax to come in unannounced to try to get him to take a break.
  * “You’ve been in here all day. Just come with us to take a break.”
  * “I can’t I’m almost finished.”
  * Vax already has to deal with the party giving him flack for being reckless, but you and Percy give him the most trouble.
  * “How many times have we told you not to go charging in! You give me and (Y/N) a heart attack every time we hear Jenga coming from you!”
  * Even though there are flaws in your guys’ relationship, you guys have stuck with each other through the worse.
  * You and Vax stood by Percy’s side through the whole ordeal with the Briarwoods.
  * And you and Percy helped comfort Vax and come to terms with him being the Raven Queen’s new champion.
  * Nothing, not even death, could destroy your guys relationship.




	19. Give it a Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon Requested: Could you do one with Vex and Keyleth both interested in the reader? With a Poly ending?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another Poly request. Sorry this one took so long. I’ve been having some pain in my hands which made it hard for me to write and I’ve also been a bit depressed that past week, having no motivation. But I finished now and I hope you enjoy.

“I mean (Y/N)’s just so goddamn attractive. It’s no wonder I’ve fallen for her.” Vex said as she paced around her brother’s room. Vex had a dilemma, she had developed feelings for one of her fellow members of Vox Machina, one of her friends. She didn’t really know how to handle it, so she went to her brother for advice.

 “Then why don’t you just tell (Y/N) that you’ve fallen for her?” Vax said. What great advice.

“What? Of course not! That’s a stupid thing to do and she proabably doesn’t think of me in that way anyway.” Vex said. Her brother sighed.

 “Why did you come to me for advice if you’re not going to do the things I suggest.” Vax said.

“Because...because I don’t know what to do. I’ve never felt this way before for someone...and (Y/N)’s my friend, I just think telling her will ruin our friendship.” Vex told him. Vax got off the bed and made his sister face him.

 “Vex’ahlia, in the way we live our lives we both know that you or (Y/N) could die tomorrow with no guarantee that either of you would come back. Now, you can keep wallowing in your self doubt and feel bad about yourself OR you can march over to (Y/N)’s room and tell her how you feel. Trust me, you’ll feel a lot better once that’s off your chest. And if (Y/N) doesn’t accept your feelings, then she’s missing out on an amazing person.” Vax told her. Vex sighed.

 “You’re right, like you always are. I’ll go tell her how I feel.” Vex said and started to leave her brother’s room.

“Good luck.”He said as Vex left.

* * *

“The bouncing of your foot is causing the clutter around you to move, making noise and distracting me from trying to read this blue print, so Keyleth please try to ease your nerves.” Percy said to the red haired druid, who was sitting on a bench anxiously bouncing her knee.

 “Sorry Percy. I just can’t help it. It’s a nervous tick.” Keyleth told him. Percy sighed, stepped away from the blueprint and walked over to Keyleth, taking a seat next to her.

 “What’s the matter?” He said. Keyleth turned to face him.

“I have feelings for (Y/N)...and I don’t know what to do.”

 “Well, usually the only thing that you can do that will maybe make these feelings calm down is telling (Y/N) how you feel.” Percy told her. Keyleth let out a small laugh.

 “Percy you know me. I’ve never been good at social confrontation. What makes you think that I’ll be able to tell (Y/N) how I feel?”

“Would you rather sit and watch as (Y/N) falls in love with another person while your feelings fester into jealousy and anger, eventually turning into sadness and pity. At least if you tell her and she rejects you you’ll have some weight off your chest.” Percy explained. Keyleth mulled it over for a few moments. 

 “Yea. I guess you’re right. Thanks Percy. I’ll leave you to focus on your work” Keyleth said and stood up, leaving Percy’s workshop.

“You’re welcome. I hope it goes well.”

* * *

 

Keyleth and Vex arrived at (Y/N)’s door at the same time. Both ladies looked at each other and gave each other a small smile.

 “Hey Vex.” Keyleth said.

“Hello darling. I just came by to tell (Y/N) something.” Vex said

“So did I.” The two of them awkwardly stared at each other in the hallway until Vex let out a sigh.

“Oh god have we both fallen for her?” She asked. Keyleth gave her a surprised look.

 “Wait, were you here to tell her that you liked her?” Keyleth asked Vex.

“I was. It seemed you had the same idea.” 

 “So...what does this mean?”

“I guess it means we both tell her how we feel and whoever she chooses is up to her. We have no control over that.”

 “Why can’t I choose both?” Keyleth and Vex turned to see (Y/N) standing in the hallway.

“(Y/N)! You-”

 “I heard the whole thing. Am I allowed to love both of you? Who’s saying the three of us can’t be in a relationship together?” She asked the two of them.

 “This that a thing that can be done?” Keyleth asked.

“Only if you guys are comfortable with it.” (Y/N) told her. 

 “We can give it a chance. Are you comfortable with that Keyleth?” Vex asked. Keyleth hesitated for a moment but then nodded.

 “Yea. I feel like this could work if we give it a chance.” She said. (Y/N) smiled and walked over to them.

“Great. We can make this work and start slow.” She said and hugged her two girlfriends.


	20. Vex & Keyleth's Reaction to Someone Flirting w/ Their S/O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Jealous!Vex x Fem!Reader x Keyleth
> 
> Anon Requested: Hi 👋🏼 Vex & Keyleth anon again. I loved it! Thank you for putting in the time, and I’m sorry to hear about your hands. No worries about the time, it was worth the wait. Id love another one (if you want to of course) maybe how vex and keyleth would react to someone else (not a member of the party) flirting with reader? Which of them would get jealous, and what they would do about it? (Take as much time as you need, I don’t mind the wait) thanks again and I hope you feel better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m doing much better Anon. Thank you so much for the feedback, it’s one of the main reasons I was able to get this request out so quickly. I decided to put it in headcanons because I felt that would be best for writing the request. Hope you enjoy.

  * Vex and Keyleth both love you very much.
  * But when both of them see a guy trying to flirt with you at the bar, they have different ways of handling it.
  * “Vex we shouldn’t get involved. (Y/N) can handle herself-” “Keyleth I’m not going to sit here and watch some creep flirt with our girlfriend.”
  * Vex may have been a “little” jealous. 
  * Ok, more than a little.
  * Keyleth wasn’t as jealous, she was more making sure that you were ok or uncomfortable.
  * She did follow Vex, who marched straight over towards you and the creep flirting with you. 
  * Vex stood directly in front of you, shielding you from the creep and blocking the creep from getting to you. Keyleth meanwhile held your hand as Vex confronted the person
  * “Oh hello, I was just noticing that you were talking to _MY girlfriend._ Is there anything I can help you with.
  * Vex will not back down until the creep leaves. She will pester make herself look threatening until the message of “She’s mine. Back off.” has come through.
  * And once the guy finally leaves, Keyleth makes sure that you’re ok, while Vex gives you an angered kiss on the cheek with a mutter “No one touches what is mine.”
  * “You ok?” “I’m fine Keyleth. Thanks for being concerned.




	21. Vex & Keyleth's Reaction to an Injured S/O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Vex x Wizard!Reader x Keyleth
> 
> Anon Requested: (Pt1) And I’m also glad you like writing these characters because I love love love reading them. I would love to see how vex and keyleth react to their s/o getting hurt? And if they would react differently depending on the severity of the situation. Would they be worried? Panicked? Clingy? Idk just some good ol’ fashioned hurt/comfort from these cute ladies? (Pt 2)Oh and for the last prompt, you don’t have to mention it, but if it comes up I like the idea of reader being a wizard? Like I said it’s not necessary to include, I just didn’t know if it would help at all? (Not that you need it 😁)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ya go. Hope you enjoy! =)

  * Fighting is a common thing that Vox Machina is used to
  * Hell you guys do it for a living.
  * You’ve come out of a fight with scraps and bruises, the occasional gash in your side, and Vex and Keyleth would fuss.
  * “You don’t wear any armour (Y/N). It’s best you stay in the back. That way you’ll stop getting hurt so many times.” “As a wizard, some of my spells require close range.”
  * So when you take a heavy hit that knocks you unconscious, cue a very protective druid and a pissed off ranger with a bear.
  * Keyleth’s immediate focus is on you. She needs to get towards you so she can heal you and make sure nothing touches you, sending a thunder wave or two at oncoming enemies.
  * Vex on the other hand is shooting down whoever hurt you. 
  * Arrows, Spells, Bear, this person will not make it out of this battle alive.
  * Once there’s a calm in battle and Keyleth is able to cast cure wounds, as soon as you open your eyes, Vex and Keyleth are hugging you and not letting go.
  * “We told you to be careful.” “Sorry. I didn’t see them.”
  * After that, Vex and Keyleth won’t let you leave their sight. And let’s just say Vex stays more close to you during the next battle.




	22. Windowed Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon Requested: I always feel weird requesting things, but maybe something where the reader and molly have to fake being married at an event? Like, they needed a “married couple” to be invited for some reason and the reader offered because they don’t mind physical touch, and Jester let Molly volunteer bc she knows he likes the reader idk (i’d like they/them pronouns for the reader but every pronoun is okay)
> 
>  
> 
> You and Molly have to pose as a married couple for some fancy party. You’re completely fine with it, but Molly’s nervous because of the crush he has on you. How will the night unfold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YA GIRL IS BACK ON THE KEYBOARD. I finished my two week film workshop, which means I have plenty of time to work on requests. I did work on this during the two week workshop and one I finished it, I couldn’t help but reflect on when it would take me a month and a half to write oneshots of this word count. It just shows how much I’ve grown as a writer. Anyway, enough writing and I hope you enjoy!

“So, tell me again why we’re sending (Y/N) and Molly to this event? Can’t we all go?” Beau asked Fjord as they stood in the hallway, waiting for their friends to finish getting ready. The Mighty Nein were on another task for the Gentleman: steal some files regarding an investigation involving the Gentleman’s trading network. The investigation was being led by a man named Lord Milquetoast. And luckily enough for the Mighty Nein, that man was hosting a party tonight, the perfect opportunity to get those files.

 “While that would be safer, it would rouse more suspicion. And most of us don’t have that great of a social grace.” Fjord said, looking at Beau. She glared at him, before shrugging her shoulders.

“Yea that’s fair. I wouldn’t stand a second around those prissy assholes.” Beau said.

 “Caleb wouldn’t be able to talk to anyone, he’s too awkward. We can’t risk Nott stealing anything. Jester would have probably done it if she hadn’t volunteered Molly and (Y/N).” Fjord explained.

“Molly and (Y/N) are probably our best bet. Molly’s got that silver tongue and (Y/N) knows who’s who regarding social status. They’ll be able to get the information we need.” Beau told Fjord.

 “Maybe not if Jester and Caleb don’t hurry up with getting the two ready.”

* * *

 

“I can’t believe you volunteered me for this Jester.” Molly said as he adjusted the cuffs on his coat.

 “I’m helping you. You’ve been pining after (Y/N) ever since you met them. Now that I volunteered the two of you for this, you have to spend the whole night with them. I expect (Y/N) and you to be making sweet love in your room once this night is over.” Jester explained.

“You’ve been reading too much smut.” Molly told the blue tiefling before looking at himself in the mirror. He ran a hand through his hair, trying to make it look neat. Yea he liked you, Molly admitted it, he just didn’t admit it to your face. And now he had to spend the whole night acting as your husband. He was beyond nervous and couldn’t help but wonder if you felt the same.

* * *

 

“Caleb, can you help me with the buttons?” You asked the red-headed wizard as you fumbled with your outfit.

 “Are you sure you are ok with this? Jester can easily take your place.” He said as he fixed the buttons.

 “I’m completely fine with this Caleb. Stop worrying.” You told him, flattening any creases on what you were wearing. 

“If Molly tries anything tonight you need to tell me. If he puts a hand too close to your hips-”

 “Caleb you know I’m perfectly fine with people touching me. Only when it gets to far will I tell them stop. Besides, Molly and I are posing as a married couple so we have to act intimate from time to time tonight.” You explained. Caleb sighed.

“I know. It’s just...we won’t have ways to contact you or Molly through this. I can’t help but worry.” He said. You stopped fumbling with your outfit and placed a hand on his shoulder.

 “I’ll be fine. You don’t have to worry.” You said. A knock on the door interrupt the conversation.

“You two done in their?” Beau said from behind the door.

 “Yea we’ll be right out.” You said. You gave Caleb a smile before making your way to the door and leaving the room. Caleb followed.

When Molly saw you step out of your room all dressed up, he stopped breathing for a second. You looked gorgeous. You gave him a small smile and turned to face Fjord, who was giving the debrief on what Molly and you had to do.

 “Remember, the two of you are posing as Lord and Lady de Rolo from Whitestone. Try to get close to Milquetoast, ask him questions about his investigation, flatter him abit but find out where he stores everything on the Gentleman. Got it?” He explained. You and Molly nodded.

 “You won’t be able to contact us if anything goes wrong, so be careful. If we see people running out of the building we’ll head in, but have each other’s backs.” Beau said.

 “Don’t worry. We’ll watch each other.” Molly said, quickly glancing at you. 

“Let’s do this.” You said.

* * *

 

You thanked the guard as he let you and Molly through the doors of Lord Milquetoast’s mansion. Quickly surveying the area, you saw various lords, ladies, and nobles mingling. Some were dancing, some were having drinks and a few were scoffing at the furniture. You took a quick glance at Molly. He was fidgeting with his hands and looking a little nervous. You gently placed your hands over his and held them. 

 “Don’t worry. We’ve got this.” You whispered to him.

“Huh? Oh yea. We totally got this.” He said, trying to sound confident while looking at you. “You look beautiful by the way.”

 “Thanks. You look devilishly handsome yourself.” You told him with a wink. Blush started to form on his cheek.

 “Uh, Thanks. Jester insisted on the outfit. Said it went well with my hair.” Molly started to rub his hands while talking. His nerves were starting to rise.

 “Would you like to dance?” You asked him. 

“I don’t really know how.”

 “Don’t worry. I’ll lead. We won’t have to do anything big. And if you get uncomfortable, just tell me and we can stop.” You said and offered your arm. Molly hesitated for a second before taking your arm as you lead him onto the dance floor. You guided Molly’s hands to where they were supposed to be placed and started to lead him in a simple waltz.

 “See, you’re not so bad.” You told him. As the two of you danced, Molly couldn’t keep his eyes off of you. The light would hit your face as you spun, making it look like you were glowing. He watched your eyes as they rapidly scanned the room, looking as if they were doing they’re own dance. You looked breathtaking. It was all too much. He had to do it. He had to tell you how he felt.

“(Y/N)...I need to tell you something.-”

 “There he is.” You broke away from the dance and grabbed Molly’s arm, leading him off the dance floor and towards a finely well dressed man.

“Lord Milquetoast. A pleasure to meet you.” You said and held out your hand to the man. “Vex'ahlia de Rolo, Lady of Whitestone. This is my husband Percival de Rolo, Lord of Whitestone.”

 “Ah Mrs de Rolo. A pleasure to make your acquaintance.” Lord Milquetoast said, taking your hand and kissing the top of it. Molly let out a low unadiable growl. “I’ve heard lots about the two of you and your heroics in Tal'Dorei”

 “And we’ve heard lots about you darling, and your investigation on the Gentleman. Tell me, how has that been going so far?” You asked.

“Well, I’ve spent many a time in my office trying to find anything. But everytime I’m about to get a lead, my lead ends up dead. But I will catch him. We can’t have underground smuggling businesses anywhere in Wildmount.” He said. 

 “I agree. I hope you are able to catch him and put a stop to the things he has done.” You lied.

Lord Milqetoast’s attention was then directed to an oncoming partygoer. He excused himself from you and Molly and walked off. Molly gave him a glare as he left.

“We know where the information is.” Molly pulled his attention back to you.

 “It’s in his office, right?” He asked. You nodded your head and started leading him towards a set of stairs.

“Let’s find the info and get out of here.” You said but then stopped and turned to him. “You wanted to tell me something. I interrupted you before you could say it.”

Molly’s face showed nervousness before he composed himself and stuttered out a, “It’s nothing. I’ll tell you later.”

* * *

 

It took you and Molly a while to searching the upstairs of Milquetoast’s mansion before you found his office. Once gaining access inside, the two of you began your search for every bit of information Lord Milquetoast had on the Gentleman.

 “I’ve checked the trash, just in case, and all I found was a bunch of pamphlets about some pirate named Corazón.” Molly said as he stepped away from the trash can. 

 “There isn’t anything in his desk. Which I guess is smart if you’re trying to hide things from a notorious mobster.” You told him. 

“What about the bookcase?” Molly asked. You looked at the bookcase that Lord Milquetoast had in his office.

 “It’d take ages to find anything in there.”You said. Molly walked over to the bookcase and crouched down to the bottom shelf. He trailed his finger over the spines of the books before taking one out and flipping through it. His eyes lit up.

“I found it!” He exclaimed. Surprised, you walked over to him to see the book in his hand. Upon closer inspection, it wasn’t a book but a journal.

 “How the hell did you find it so fast?” You asked.

“Easy! No one ever checks the bottom shelf. They give up halfway through the middle and top.” Molly explained. 

 “Molly your amazing!” You beamed, giving him a kiss on the cheek“Now let’s get out of here.”

“You’re not going anywhere.” Molly and you turned to see Lord Milquetoast and two guards standing in front of the door. You’re only exit. Molly and you shot each other quick glance that read, ‘We’re fucked’

 “So, the two of you worked for the Gentleman. I should have known you weren’t the real Lord and Lady de Role. The two of them are a human and a half elf and you two are obviously not that.” As Lord Milquetoast rambled on, Molly did a quick scan of the room. The door was obviously blocked, but the window behind his desk…

“Remember that thing I had to tell you about.” Molly turned to you, interrupting Lord Milquetoast.

 “Molly this isn’t the time-”

“I’m in love with you.” Then Molly grabbed your hand and ran head first at the window. The glass shattered as the two of you jumped out and began to fall. Molly wrapped his arms around you as you braced for impact. You landed with a thud as the air was briefly knocked out of your lungs. 

 “Get them!” You heard Lord Milquetoast cry. Coming back to your senses, you sprang up as Molly grabbed your arm.

“C’mon!” You and Molly began to run as guards began to pursue the two of you. Weaving in and down streets, there was no stopping until Molly pulled you into an ally way. You caught your breath as the guards passed by. As your adrenaline died down, you turned to Molly, who had a few cuts and bruises on his face from the fall.

 “Sorry I didn’t give you any warning. But we needed a quick way out and the window-” You cut him off as you grabbed him by the front of his coat and slammed your lips into his. The kiss was rough and intense and neither of you pulled apart until the lack of oxygen started getting to your heads.

 “I love you too.” You breathed out. Molly looked dazed. Did he die from that fall or did that actually happen.

 “Yea...Cool.” He slurred. You let out a small laugh before taking his hand and leading him back to the inn.


	23. Confused Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon Requested: Idk if my last one sent, so you can ignore this if you have two of the same ones. But I was wondering if you could do a beaujester x fem!reader, where the reader is confused about her feelings for the two of them? And just feels conflicted bc she likes them both so much? With some sort of confession or confrontation (you pick) ((bonus points if she talks to Caleb or one of the Nein about it)) I love love your writing btw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Summer is almost over for me. One more week then I start school. I’m actually looking forward to it. I’m tired of sitting around doing nothing. Anyway, hope you enjoy.

“I just...It can’t be possible that I can like both at the same time! There’s no way that can work out at al!” You exclaimed as vented to Caleb. You had a dilemma: somehow, throughout your travels with your companions known as the Mighty Nein, you had developed feelings for two of them. The brash but patient human known as Beauregard and the bubbly and childish blue tiefling named Jester. Those two women were complete opposites but there contradictory personalities meshed well together and made them a dynamic duo. A dynamic duo that made your heart flutter every time you interacted with them.

 “The way that it could work is if you tell them how you feel.” Caleb said. You sat up from lying on his bed and looked at him.

“What? No. That requires me divulging my feelings to Beau and Jester and them knowing I have a crush on them.” You explained. Caleb gave you a dead panned look.

 “And what other alternative do you have?” He asked.

“I keep all my feelings inside of me without letting them out to the world...until I die.” Caleb let out a frustrated grunt and stood to face you.

 “That is the thing (Y/N). You could die tomorrow and Beau and Jester would never know how much you actually loved them! Could you live with the thought of that?” Caleb explained

“No! But I love both of them Caleb. And it’s uncommon for a person to be in a relationship with multiple people. Some people get shunned for that, or worse…”You said quietly. “I just...I’m confused in all this.”

Caleb sighed and went back to sitting in front of you. He placed his hands on your shoulders and made you look at him.

 “Feelings are supposed to be confusing. No one knows how to properly handle them. But you can’t just sit here and let your feelings fester inside you. They will eat you up inside before it’s too late. You have to do something. You have to tell them.” Caleb said. He was right. Nothing ever goes well when you are left alone with your feelings. If you don’t address your feelings for Beau and Jester, it could lead to you destroying yourself. You sighed.

“You’re right. I need to tell them.” You said. Caleb smiled.

 “Yes. You do. I’m tired of seeing you look like a love sick puppy.” He said and let out a small laugh. You shoved his shoulder but smiled. 

“You didn’t have to go that far.” You said but laughed. Caleb threw a pillow at you. You caught it and threw it back.

“Are you going to keep throwing things at me or are you going to go tell Beau and Jester that you are in love with them?” Caleb asked as he threw another pillow at you. It hit you in the face.

 “Ok. Ok. I’m going, I’m going. Let’s go confront my feelings.” You said as you started to leave.

“Wait!” Caleb said. You turned around as he snapped his fingers and Frumpkin appeared on your shoulder. “Take Frumpkn with you for emotional support.” You smiled.

 “Thanks Caleb.” You turned around and went to find Beau and Jester.

* * *

 

Knock! Knock!

You fidgeted with your hands as you waited for the door to open. You could feel your nerves twisting in your stomach, so you subconsciously petted Frumpkin to calm them. The door opened to reveal Jester with her usually bubbly smile. And boy did that bubbly smile make your heart flutter.

 “Hey (Y/N). Did you need something?” She asked. Looking further into the room, you saw Beau sitting on her bed, wrapping up her hands.

“I..uh...I need to talk to both of you.” You said, trying to hide your nervousness. “Can I come in.”

Jester nodded her head and opened the door wider, allowing you to enter their room. You took a few steps in, looking at both Beau and Jester.

“I like both of you...like not in a friend way-I mean more than a friend way.” You exclaimed, pushing the nerves down and admitting your feelings. You’re eyes focused down at the floor, not wanting to see the reactions of your two friends.

 “We like you too. In a more than a friend way.” Beau said. You looked up at Beau to see if she was lying. Bue you know Beau, she wouldn’t lie at something like this.

“Really?” You asked.

 “Me and Beau talked about it a while back. And we both came to realize that we both liked you  as more than a friend.” Jester said.

“Oh.” You said

“So...what now?” Beau asked

 “I don’t know. This was very confusing to process before I admitted my feelings for the two of you so I don’t know where to go from here.”

“We’ll figure it out together. Like we always do.” Jester said.


End file.
